Awkward Love
by Hiroyuki11
Summary: HIATUS:Kanata is rich boy, who is raised by a maid. But one day he almost hit a young girl named Miyu by his car. He met his childhood friend whom he asks to marry him. Will he accept the destiny that was given to him? KxM, and a semi KxCH.
1. Weird Agreement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa/ UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. I also don't own Mazda and Nokia, this is just a fan fiction right?

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is not dependent on the original plot (there's no UFO) of the story so… this story is new to me… I mean that this style of fanfic is new to me. I hope you all like my second fan fiction! Just to let you know, Flames are accepted in all my fan fiction. Constructive criticism is very nice too.

**Legend:**

"Speech"Sound Effects

'Thoughts'(Author's Note)

**

* * *

Author: Hiroyuki11 **

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby

**Title: **Awkward Love

**Summary: **Kanata is rich boy, who is raised by a maid.But one day he almost hit a young girl named Miyu by his car. He met his childhood friend whom he asks to marry him. Will he accept the destiny that was given to him?

Chapter I: Weird Agreement

Miyu Kouzuki, an 18 years old girl, is entering college at Heiomachi, she has emerald colored eyes and she has a long blond hair that covers her whole back. One morning she woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, she opens her eyes only to shut them off quickly as the light from her window is shinning, she covers her eyes as she slowly opens them, at first she blinks several times as she adjust her vision at the light that was coming from her window. She slowly sits up from her bed as she turns off her alarm clock. There was a loud cry nearby a cry of a baby, but the girl does not seem surprise at the cry of the baby. (thanks for radhika best andmauvecate for pointing out my mistake)

_"This light is so irritating, maybe I'll ask mom to buy a curtain for me"_ The blond girl murmured to herself as she stands up and was rolling her futon to the left until it forms a big roll. Her room is a mess and a lot of books were scattered around and she seem not bothered by it. She went to her door and as she turns the knob to the right and slowly opening the door, she peeps thru the gap she made in her door and checking if the coast is clear. When she confirms that nobody was around she sneakily tip toed to the bathroom but someone grab her shoulder.

_"And where do you think you're going young lady?"_ Said a red head woman around her late 30s' looking annoyed while holding a 1 ½ year old baby boy, the baby was also blond just like the girl. The older woman was breast feeding it while holding it with her right hand while the other one was holding the blond haired girl.

_"Err… Going to take a bath now Mom!"_ The blond haired girl said while struggling from the grasp of her mother but with no avail, she calms down and looks at her mom.

_"Miyu dear… I'll ask you for the thousand times; please don't use that alarm clock again" _Miki pauses as she looks at the baby whom she was breast feeding at that time then continues _"If it's not for me, then please do it for your brother, he always wake up early in the morning because of the damn alarm clock we bought for you!"_ Miki roared at her daughter.

_"But Mom, I have to wake up every morning to advance review for my college"_ Miyu said as she sweeps her mother's hand from her shoulder_. "Beside… It's my first day at college today. I can't afford to be late!" _Miyu said getting annoyed.

_"She has a point, dear"_ said A blond haired man around his late 30s'. Miki glared at her daughter before nodding. While the blond haired man smile at Miyu. He was wearing glasses.

_"Thanks Dad!" _Miyu said, as she smiles at her father and went quickly to bathroom (there is only one bathroom at the house) Miki glared at her husband.

_"Don't spoil her!"_ Miki roared at her husband. After that Miki and Yuu went to the living room with Lou.

Meanwhile at a large mansion. Was a boy sleeping comfortable in his king size bed, he was a son of a rich man who own many companies, the boy was 18 years old, He was Kanata Saiyonji. Suddenly there was someone who is waking him up, he slightly opens his eyes, he saw a maroon haired woman (Remember The mother of the house wife that Bawmeow always using/copying well, that's her, In my memory, Bawmeow only uses her once in the anime) around late 50s'. Then he closed his eyes again and shifted position and he covers himself with a comforter.

_"Master Kanata! Master Kanata! Please wake up now! It's your first day of class!"_ The Maid (Yup! She's a maid here in my fanfic) pulled Kanata's comforter, and the air conditioner in the room made the rest of the job to wake Kanata up. He jumps as soon as the cold air touches his skin; he looks around and saw the maid smiling at him.

_"Oh it's you, Yune, what are you just telling me?"_ Kanata smiles at the maid as he scratches his head.

_"It's your first day at school today, and I was just waking you up Master Kanata"_ The Maid, Yune smiled at Kanata as she picks up Kanata's clothes that he would be wearing that day at school.

_"Oh, that's right! Thanks Yune!" _Kanata jumps from his bed down to the floor, he sweeps his chocolate colored hair to the right as he looks at the maid who has awaken him from his deep slumber with his amber eyes. He approaches the old Maid and he taps her shoulder.

_"I'm going to take a bath now. You may go now" _Kanata said while walking towards his big bathroom.

"_Anyway, my grandson is going to the same college as you" _Yune proudly told Kanata.

_"Oh, that's right! Were in the same age! I'm happy for you" _Kanata replied politely and then he entered his bathroom door that is decorated with a dragon's head door knob and the whole frame of the door is highly decorated. As Kanata went to the bathroom Yune started to clean and arrange Kanata's room along with other 3 maids, and they were all younger than Yune.

Meanwhile in the Kouzuki Residence, Miyu has already finished taking a bath, she was wearing a purple colored jumper in a skirt that lands under the knee with a long-sleeved lavender blouse inside, she was also wearing an ankle length lavender sock with purple colored shoes the strap of the jumper is tied by a ribbon in both side. Miyu was also wearing a lavender choker tied in her neck in ribbon, her hair was tied and both sides by the same ribbon in the same way, Miyu looks like younger in her dress. She appeared on the Kitchen/ Dining room (a dining room and Kitchen combined) and her Mother and Father looks at her.

_"Nice outfit Miyu"_ Miyu's Father Comments at her outfit. Miyu was wearing a expensive wedding ring on her left hand on her wedding finger but his parents don't mind it. Miyu said it was given to her, and now it finally fits, she wore it.

_"Thanks Dad!"_ Miyu smiles at her father as she sits down beside his dad, and she picks up a big fat cat that has brown spots on it, its right ear is brown and the tip of the tail is brown also. She rubs its head and the cat looks at Miyu, it has purple colored eyes like, Lou.

_"How are you doing, Bawmeow?"_ Miyu smiles at the cat as she rubs the chin of the cat, Bawmeow closes its eyes and rests at Miyu's Chest. (Miyu was hugging the big fat cat in her chest or I mean Bawmeow XD)

_"Too bad, it's only the outfit looks nice"_ Miyu's Mother smirks as she said commented at her daughter. Miyu's face flushed with anger, and she glares at her mom even on her back. Miki looks at her daughter and giggles.

_"Just joking, you look gorgeous in your outfit, dear"_ Miyu's Mother smiles at Miyu.

_"Thanks Mom! I think I must be going now! I'm going to be late!"_ Miyu stands up, Puts Bawmeow on the table and puts bread in her mouth and went to the door, she opens it and when she is outside, she waves at her parents and her parents' wave back at her. She slowly closed the door, making sure that his baby brother won't wake up. (After Lou have been breast fed, he sleeps)

_"She is getting beautiful and beautiful as the time flies_" Miki said while looking at the T.V. screen.

_"I guess she must be famous in their school"_ Yuu replied to Miki while sipping a green tea with his right hands wraps on the side and his left was holding bottom (err… Japanese Tradition)

**THUD**

Yuu and Miki looks at Bawmeow at he sabotages the breads. (There was a tray full of buttered bread in the table) Yuu quickly picks up Bawmeow and puts him far away from the table.

_"You know, this cat is really annoying sometimes"_ Miki said coldly as she cleans the mess it has made.

_"This cat is like Lou brother you know! And Miyu will kill us when we throw him out!"_ Yuu said while smiling feign. (With a sweat drop)

_"Well, being born at the same time and having the same color of their eyes is not enough! THAT THING is a cat and Our Lou is a human"_ Miki said getting angry.

_"Well, that's why I said 'like'_" Yuu said coolly as he approaches his wife and wraps his arms in her neck from behind and Yuu whispered something to Miki, which made Miki smiles mischievously. (Err, I don't know what your mind works but, it isn't WHAT you are thinking right now)

Miyu approaches her bicycle, she unlocks it (her bike was chained on their front gate, in case of thieves) and puts the chain on her small bag (the chain was small and shorter than usual chains) at first she drags her bicycle until at their front gate, she looks at both side (looking if any incoming cars are approaching) when she saw that nobody was coming so she rode her bike and started to paddle her bike.

Meanwhile at the Saiyonji Mansion, Kanata was also finished with taking a bath and he left his room, He was wearing a black jacket with hood in it, along with a cream colored pants, he was also wearing a black shoes. He went to the dining room only to see the empty seat on the long table, one of the seats has some plate and many various breakfast, like pancake, French bread, cookies, cakes and many more foods.

_"Yune! Where's my pumpkin soup?"_ Kanata asks the maid who was now approaching him holding a tray with a bowl in it.

_"Here is your pumpkin soup, master Kanata"_ Yune smiled at Kanata mischievously.

_"Whoa! That was fast! I was just calling you second ago!"_ Kanata said while opening his mouth, with a mock surprise.

_"Actually, I was on my way here when you called me, sir"_ Yune grin at Kanata after she told him the truth. They both laugh at the fact…. If it's not for the maid uniform you could actually mistook them as relative. Well before Kanata was even born, Yune was working at the Saiyonji premises as a maid, and a very loyal one. When Kanata's Mother was still alive and Married Housho, Yune was her personal Maid, When Housho is always working; Yune was there for Kanata's Mother, in time Yune treats Kanata's mother more than a friend (or a Maid, I mean). Their relationship to each other is like a mother and child. That's why Yune treats Kanata as her own Grandson. She was taking care of Kanata in place of her late Mother, who died when Kanata was a little boy.

_"Can you read my mind?"_ Kanata said while smiling at Yune. Kanata looks around, if his father was there. _"By the way, where is my father?" _Kanata said while picking a tray full of cake, handed it to Yune.

_"He left early, he has a meeting coming. So he's really busy right now"_ Yune said while she takes the tray full of cakes and she smiles at Kanata.

_"Here"_ Kanata gave her another tray, this time it was a combination of a cookies and French bread. _"That's good, eat well, it's my treat today"_ Kanata grin at Yune as he handed her a tray.

_"Thanks master!"_ A maid came out from the kitchen and heard what Kanata's speech.

_"Why is it, everyday is your treat?"_ said a younger maid as she came out following the previous maid. She was just sixteen, and she was new. She was beautiful and energetic. But you can see that something is wrong with her, She was pale.

_"That's our Master Kanata, a generous boy… Just like her mother use to do when…" _Yune trailed off as she reminiscing about the past. 'Just like his mother, huh' Kanata thought

"… C'mon! Since Dad is away, let's all eat at the table! Call all the maids! Kanata ordered the youngest maid. The youngest maid runs to the kitchen energetically. (Such a kind-hearted boy, being born in a rich family, he sure is humorous, generous, and was actually very intelligent)

While he was waiting for the other maids to come, he opens his PDA, and he saw a message. It is from his childhood friend, Santa sent via e-mail.

* * *

From: Santa email address>

* * *

Subject: Cool Antique Shop!

* * *

Kanata my man! I heard that there was a newly open Antique shop near the Heiomachi Department! Cool! And rumors said that they also have records there! I hope they have Jackson 5's first album! Dad says that I should attend at Heiomachi University! That's a school, where the entrance exams are nearly as hard as Tokyo University! But I passed! (My Dad's influence) ha! Ha! Ha! See you there! Let's meet up at Heiomachi Department at 18:30(6:30PM) this evening! See you bud!

* * *

_"H.U. huh? Well that's a good school, but I can pass their exam even without Dad's help!"_ Kanata told Yune with pride in his tone although it faltered as he remembered that his father enrolled him in that school with his influence over the school. 'Damn him! Don't you trust my grades! I'll show you! I'll be the best student there!' He looks at door, and he saw that the other maids are coming. Well, at least 30 of them are here. The long dining table can hold 50 peoples. 

_"Well, Santa hasn't change, he's still the antique freak"_ Kanata said while smiling, as the youngest maid sit into the chair next to him. Kanata was in the middle (I mean... Like a King, and other side was his father's seat) and at the edge of the table, Yune and The youngest maid were seated.

_"Well things do change Kanata. It may look like he hasn't change because the important factor of him was still there. But a part of him had change"_ Yune said in a poetic tone and voice. Kanata looks at Yune. He was puzzled at was she just said. 'Santa hasn't change, it is just his appearance! Yeah maybe that's what she meant!' he was thinking hard when suddenly a cough (feign) brought him back to the dining room. He saw that nobody was eating their food. The maids are actually waiting for him to start eating... (How thoughtful of them! )

_"Oh, sorry everybody! I realized that you were all waiting for me. And now without anymore delay"_ Kanata pauses for a dramatic effect and continues. _"Itadaimasu!"_ After Kanata said that, the maids were all digging of their plates. Kanata looks at them with content in his heart, for Kanata nothing tastes better than the food for the heart. (A VERY VERY kind-hearted boy!) All the maids there respect him more than his father. So in the end, it is a dream job for every maid in town, to be admitted to the Saiyonji Mansion. But, if there is a heaven in the Saiyonji Mansion, there is also hell! Housho, Kanata's father was so strict about the food to be served and almost everything else. It's seems like he wants the maids' lives in the mansion a living hell. Well he used to be a kind-hearted man before his wife died.

After a while, Kanata has finished eating breakfast, he ate pumpkin soup, pumpkin cake, pumpkin pastry, and a pumpkin juice. (Err... Pumpkin Mania?) Kanata stands up, and walks towards the main entrance. And he sits on the stairs there. He looks around to see a 2 black limousine, and 1 dark blue 1995 Mazda RX-7 a two door, rear wheel drive car. And a few moments Yune sits beside Kanata.

_"Yawn... It's so early! It's not even 7 in the morning!"_ Kanata said to himself as he steps on the accelerator harder, he was near the school. 'Have I forgot something?' he checks his pockets then his cell phone drops on floor, Kanata was going to ignore it but his phone rang, he was tall, so he tried to reach his phone with right hand (he soften his step, so the speed decreases) he reached it and he looks at it, 'Yune?' _"What does she--**WHAT THE!**" _he looks to the front to see a bicycle crossing, he lets go of his cell phone and uses his right hand on the steering wheel, and he step on brakes (fortunately he installed ABS) while his left hand pulls the hand brake, Kanata's car almost flip as it drift sideways and hit the bicycle and the rider was hanging on the roof of the car. Kanata opens the door and approaches the poor civilian, when he it, the civilian was a girl, with a blond long hair with she tied on both on her side. He was going carry her, but she moves down and she gave a piercing death glare at Kanata with her emerald eyes.

_"What the hell! Are trying to kill me!"_ The girl roared, while pointing her finger at Kanata. She continues "_You bastard! You big oaf! Don't you know how to drive your car_!" The girl was shouting endlessly at Kanata.

_"Miss I'm ver--"_ Kanata was going to apologize but was cut by Miyu.

_"You're just showy and want attention! Now you got this attention you want!"_ Miyu roared as she pointed at the crowd gathering around them. 'This blabber mouth is driving of nuts, annoying... Annoying... ANNOYING!' Kanata shouted as his head. His anger rising, his chest tightens, his eyes returns the death glare at the girl. But the girl did not flinch, so he clenches his fist.

"_Listen, I just wanted to say sorry, and I will pay for any damage I had done"_ Kanata pauses and bows at Miyu. _"I'm very sorry" _Kanata apologizes to Miyu with sincere. He tried is very best to control his anger. Kanata was like a mine(bomb) that, if you step over the boundary... You're dead! But nonetheless Miyu steps over the boundary by another sentence.

"_PAY ME! NOT ALL PEOPLE WANTS MONEY! ARE YOU INSULTING ME!"_ Miyu shouted so loud that people around her puts their hands at their ears. Many civilian applauses Miyu for he bravery but click! (uh-oh... -ducks and covers ear-)

_"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO FORGET THIS ACCIDENT! I'M PAYING FOR YOUR BIKE!"_ Kanata points at Miyu's bike that was almost dismantled. Kanata withdrew his wallet from his pocket and opens it, he withdrew five 1000¥ and handed it to Miyu. Miyu absent-mindedly accepted the money, and after that Kanata went to his car and slams its door and starts the car (he let go of the clutch so the engine died) and he drove away from the scene and just went straight at the path.

_"Damn! How can I go to school like this!"_ Miyu cursed her bicycle. So in the end she walks while dragging it. 'Maybe I said harsh words at him. Oh well, I didn't expect him to say sorry' Miyu sighs as she walks at the sidewalk and she puts the 5000¥ in her pocket 'The next time I see him I'm going to return his money to him' Miyu thought.

Somewhere, Kanata was sitting at a café, and drinking green tea. He was cooling off as he sits at a quiet place at the city. He tries to forget the girl in his head, but he face keeps on coming to his mind. 'She's beautiful... Wait! How can I think that she's beautiful! Maybe I hit my head too much!' Kanata punches himself three times in the cheek (I hit myself to keep me to keeps things on the track!), making it red. The people around him look at him. When he realized that, he smiles feign and stands up leaving three 100¥ coins at the tray. (Keep the change! He's really rich!) But he heard his cell phone rang again. He went to his car and searches his cell phone, and found it under his seat. He looks at it again. It was the same number. He pushes the answer button and puts his ears.

_"Hello, I almost hit someone with my car, so why did you call. Yune" _Kanata said while standing beside his car.

_"Is that so? I'm very sorry, but it seems important. Your PDA is here with me and has a message. Should I read it for you?" _Kanata's eyes widen 'I forgot my PDA! So that's why I felt uneasy when I'm driving. Oh well, there is nothing I can do now' Kanata thought.

_"I left it, well, sure you can read it"_ Kanata was now sitting in his car as he closes the door and starts the engine. Yune pauses for a moment.

_"Hello? Yune, are you still there?" _Kanata frowns.

_"I'm still here. It's just that I have trouble using this... There! It's from your father"_

_"From father? What does he said?"_ Kanata raised a brow.

_"Hmmm... I understand. Kanata, here's your father's message..."_ Yune pauses for a second _"Your father wants a man-to-man talk with this evening at his room at 9"_

_"Man-to-man talk… hmmm, sounds fishy to me. I think Dad has done another idiocy this time"_ Kanata said as he turns on the car's air con.

_"Yeah, by the way aren't you at your school now? The opening ceremony should start anytime now"_

_"Very well, I'll be coming home around 8 in the evening. Santa and I have to go out, and maybe eat as well"_ Kanata replied.

_"I see… Well takes care then Master Kanata" _Yune hangs up.

Kanata then left the café, as he drove his way to Heiomachi University. In a few minutes he entered the school, the security guard ask for his Identity, when he said he was Kanata Saiyonji, the guard startled as he quickly opens the gate. When he entered at the school campus, many students looks at his car, many are impressed, and some girls eyes are shinning with a '¥' (Materialistic girls) and the boys too are envying him. But Kanata doesn't care about what people thinks of him, as soon as he found a parking space, the better. After a while he found a parking space and he wasn't surprise to see a red Rx-8 parking next to him. 'It's Santa's new car, he just showed it to me a week ago. I wonder where he is right now' he thought as he fitted his Rx-7 on the parking lot beside Santa's car.

He steps outside his car only to see a lot of people looking at him, some of the girls gasp as they saw Kanata. But Kanata just ignores the girls, and went to the gymnasium, it's big, and many students are going inside so Kanata concludes that the ceremony is held there. When he entered the gym, a teacher (or Kanata concluded) approaches Kanata. She has purple eyes and a black hair with a glint of lavender and with a length that ends in the middle of her back.

_"You must be Kanata Saiyonji. I'm Ms. Mizuno. I need your signature, please sign here" _Ms. Mizuno said politely as she smiles, and then she handed Kanata a pen and a list of students. He signs his signature at a blank before his name. After that he handed back the pen and the list of students back at Ms. Mizuno.

_"Thank you Mr. Saiyonji. Please follow me" _Ms. Mizuno smiled at him and then turns around, making her hair sway back and forth as she walks to the to the front. And Kanata followed Ms. Mizuno, he was puzzled. At last they have reached the front row, Ms. Mizuno pointed at the blond girl, who was wearing a purple- 'Hey! That's the girl I argue 30 minutes ago!' Kanata glares at Miyu.

_"Mr. Saiyonji, please sit beside Ms. Kouzuki" _Ms. Mizuno smiles and then left, leaving Kanata and Miyu. Miyu looks at Kanata with a graceful smile that made Kanata blush a little. 'Whoa! What the heck was that! Does she have split personality!' Kanata was puzzled at the sudden change of the girl who made him lose his temper. Kanata has on choice so he sits beside Miyu, at first he looks at Miyu at the corner of her eyes, and after a while. Kanata gathered all his courage and spoke.

_"So... I'm very sorry for this morning"_ Kanata was now looking directly at Miyu. But Miyu doesn't budge, it's like Kanata wasn't there at all. But before he could say anything, Miyu cuts him.

_"I've forgiven you. And then I'll forget it in one condition"_ Miyu said coldly... And without looking too! Kanata was getting annoyed as her reaction. But Kanata has a thing about keeping his emotions from surfacing. But Miyu recently got thru his barrier. And the recent events are still on him so he feels hatred towards Miyu.

_"Thanks... What's the condition?"_ Kanata replied while looking at her face. But Miyu still doesn't look back at him.

_"Forget what happened this early this morning. Forget that you almost killed me, forget that we met... Just forget everything. And this ceremony is the first time I met you"_ Miyu said calmly. Kanata was confused by the condition Miyu said to him. 'What the heck! Is she nuts! This in my favor! What is she-' Kanata was surprised that the ceremony has already started.

There are other students sitting beside Kanata and one of them has pink hair, her curly pink hair covered her whole back, she was serene and very beautiful. The girl notices Kanata's gazes, so she looks at Kanata's eyes and a shade of pink was forming on her cheek. The girl smiles at Kanata, which made Kanata blush as well. Kanata looks away in embarrassment. 'Does she know me? I don't remember seeing her… hmmm… I can't see her face from here but...'

After an hour the ceremony finishes and the students are now getting up. After Miyu and Kanata stands up and was going outside when suddenly, three people approach them, 2 girls and a boy. The boy approaches Kanata, while the two girls approach Miyu.

"_Hi ya, Kanata!"_ it was a boy with black hair, who was wearing blue sweater with a white collar.

_"I've just read your e-mail this morning. I turn it off at 9 PM, so I can have a good night sleep"_ Kanata grins at Santa's expression.

"_Anyway, let me introduce you, to these lovely ladies"_ Santa said as he moves away to show 3 girls, one of them is Miyu. Then Santa looks at them too, he was surprised to see another girl. He ought to show the two girls, not including Miyu.

_"Nanami, Aya, who's this cutey?"_ Santa charmingly asks the two ladies. The three girls stop chatting at once when they heard Santa. Nanami frowns but when she saw Kanata, she smiles and started introducing her ex-classmate. Nanami was the one with short hair and Aya has her hair pigtailed on her back.

_"Oh, I forgot! How rude of me. Ahem... This girl is Miyu Kouzuki. We are from the same class last year. She's very intelligent. She's our class honor student and she's a scholar too! Many teachers were amazed at her"_ Nanami said enthusiastically. Miyu blushes at the introduction but she never objects.

_"She's also the president of the student council and did a great achievement on the school. She tutors students after classes, and helps them in their personal problems. But most of the boys want her attention so they pretend to have troubles. And her break time was always spent on the library, she never leaves a book"_ Aya said more enthusiastic than Nanami. Aya points her fore finger at the side of Miyu, only to see she was holding a book in her right hand sideward.

_"Also, she is beautiful, kind, helpful, sociable... She's a perfect model student. To be honest, I kind of envious of her"_ Nanami confessed. And Miyu doesn't seem surprise by it.

_"I am honored to hear you two. But I'm not special, I'm a human too. I make mistakes"_ Miyu smiles gracefully and then took a quick look at Kanata. Kanata understands the meaning of Miyu's quick look at him. 'Now I understand the condition. You have an image to protect... But why?' Kanata looks at Santa.

Santa was busy gazing at Miyu and was almost drooling. Kanata was going to talk to Santa when he saw the pink haired girl walking to their direction. The girl was wearing a combination of white and plum dress with frills at the end of the skirt. She was wearing a round locket around her neck, she also has pink lips, and her cheeks are a little pink as she approach Kanata... 'She's drop-dead gorgeous' Kanata thought. But she stops two feet before Kanata and Kanata was slightly captivated by her appearance. He looks at the locket 'I've seen that locket somewhere. Huh? What's that written on her locket? Hmmm...'

_"I... I'm sorry to interrupt you... Are you Kanata Saiyonji?" __

* * *

_

Now, I feel content with this chapter and I truly enjoyed writing it too. I want you to enjoy reading too, and I want you all out there to leave a comment or review even if it's a flame and constructive criticism. I realize that I need it to evolve in my writing, so I ask you to find my mistakes on this chapter and PM it to me. About The New Life, if you want to know what happened to it, check my profile. Jan ne! –Hiroyuki11 (anyway! This is long for a first chapter! XD 5000! Hehehe)

Next on Awkward Love: Meeting an old friend

Kanata meets a childhood friend, and he told her that he would marry her if they meet again, the girl said. Kanata's Father had a man-to-man talk to Kanata, Kanata was shocked and angry to know what his father plans for him.


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa/ UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. It's just a fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Legend:**

"Speech"Sound Effects

'Thoughts'(Author's Note)

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby

**Title: **Awkward Love

**Summary: **Kanata is rich boy, who is raised by a maid.But one day he almost hit a young girl named Miyu by his car. He met his childhood friend whom he asks to marry him. Will he accept the destiny that was given to him?

**Chapter II: Meeting an Old Friend (?)**

"I... I'm sorry to interrupt you... Are you Kanata Saiyonji?" The pink haired girl was not looking in Kanata's eyes when she asks Kanata. She was looking at ground, blushing. 'So she did know me! Wait... No! It can't be her! Let's see...'

"I-I... Yes, I'm Kanata Saiyonji" Kanata replied with shaking voice (he was tense). Kanata gathered all his courage again and spoke to the pink haired girl in French. "It's been a long time Christine, I barely recognize you" The pink haired girl was taken aback at what Kanata has just said. She looks at Kanata, and their eyes met and Kanata smiles at her. Santa, Aya and Nanami looks surprised and were trying to figure out what Kanata has just said but Miyu wasn't. She seems to know what Kanata has just said, that's why she drags Nanami and the others from the scene.

"But... How did you find out, it's me, Kanata?" Christine said in Japanese. She was now smiling, and was looking at Kanata.

"You have a pink hair and wears dress and... That locket you have... I recognize it" Kanata said. While they were talking a crowd was forming around them. Kanata notices the crowd forming around them so he did not notices Christine was blushing hard.

"Let's go Christine, it's getting crowded here" Kanata said while putting both of his hands on his pocket on his jacket and started walking. While he was walking Christine slid her arms around Kanata's right arm and places her head on Kanata's shoulder. Kanata quickly looks at Christine, only to see her eyes closed. 'Ack! Doesn't she know I hate public show of affections!' Kanata thought, as they went to the exit. He heard several girls murmuring and several guys looking at Christine, looking envious. And at last when they left the gymnasium Christine releases Kanata's arm and started giggling.

"You're cute when you blush. Of course I know you hated public show of affection but that's when we were just kids" Christine said as if reading Kanata's thoughts. Kanata's face became serious as he puts both of his hands in Christine's shoulder. Christine's looks at her shoulder then looks at Kanata. She could see that Kanata's face is getting closer to her.

Many students is exiting the gym too when they saw Kanata and Christine. They stop and watches Christine and Kanata, as Kanata's face become closer to Christine. Unknown to both of them, Aya, Nanami, Miyu and Santa are watching them. Although Miyu is reading a book she can't concentrate on it, she keeps on looking at them in the corner of her eye.

"Christine... Close your eyes" Kanata said in a soft voice. He lets go of Christine's shoulder as their nose almost touches. Christine's eyes are slowly closing and her mouth opening slightly and when it finally closes. He slowly pulls his wallet from his pants and drew something… It was a Picture Sticker of himself. Kanata peels it slowly and quickly puts it on Christine's forehead.

"Gotcha! You know that I don't like public show of affection and I still got you!" Kanata was grinning at Christine. Christine's face become beet-red and she started ranting and raving at Kanata. Then Kanata looks sideways to see Miyu looking at him through the book she was reading. The moment their eyes met, Miyu drops the book she was holding. (She was startled) Then the Santa and the others look at her.

"Guys, I think we should go to our respective rooms" Miyu said formally after picking her book, but Kanata and Christine approaches them before they can leave. Christine slowly peels the sticker from forehead and admiring it for moment and then puts it in her pocket.

"Sorry about that, guys. Anyway this is Christine, she's my childhood friend. It's my first time I've seen her for 10 years now" Kanata said while he unconsciously scratches his head. Christine notes forward and them boys at Santa and the others.

"Hello! I am Christine Hanakomachi, my mother is French" Christine said. But before Santa could comment, Christine resumes "And Kanata is my childhood sweetheart" Christine said while smiling gracefully. Kanata's smile fades as he turns to Christine blushing and he started started to rant and rave.

"Christine! That's enough of that..." Kanata whined. Christine giggles, and Nanami an Aya giggles at Kanata's cute reaction. Santa? Well, he's laughing. Miyu was just standing there, although she was smiling.

"But... That's true" Santa said. Nanami and Aya stops giggling and looked at Kanata, shock. Miyu was just standing there, now she was not smiling but he isn't looking at Santa or Kanata.

"But that doesn't mean it is now. Beside-" Kanata protested, but was cut by Santa.

"After Christine, Akira became your new... Right?" Santa said. Christine winced, while Aya and Nanami's eyes widens in surprise. Miyu just shrugged and started to read her book again

"That's not true Santa. You may be right, I love them both. But not in a way you think, I was only a child back then! I didn't know the word girlfriend!" Kanata said seriously. Santa falls silent, and Christine doesn't know how to react, happy or sad. Miyu was listening intently and was looking at Kanata. She was now holding her book in her side.

"Err… Sorry to be rude, I'm Kanata Saiyonji, probably you already know me. " Kanata said serenely. "I'm human too, I make mistakes" Kanata added and he bows and then looks at Aya and Nanami. "By the way, who are these two ladies?" Nanami and Aya blushes in embarrassment. (It's because they forgot to introduce themselves) When Miyu realizes that Nanami and Aya are unable to continue due to their embarrassment she moves forward and spoke for them.

"This is Aya" She looks at the pigtailed girl. "And this is Nanami" she points at the girl with shorter hair. "Aya is a great script writer, and she won awards for it at the school, she a promising script writer and Director. She's not very athletic but Nanami is… yes she is a props maker and a dress designer for Aya's play but she also greats in sports. She won 3 consecutive championships in our school 400 meters dance and the baton pass as well" Miyu said with hesitating. And Nanami and Aya both blushes at the introduction but they bow as well.

"Well, it's nice meeting you all. Aya, someday I want to see one of your films on the theaters, and I want to see a new fashion tread in a few years" Kanata said while smiling at the two girls. Then the teacher Miss Mizuno approaches them, she was smiling.

"Ms. Kouzuki and Mr. Saiyonji, may I talk to you two in private?" Ms. Mizuno said while smiling. Kanata and Miyu looks at each other then looks at the others. Santa, Nanami and Aya nods while Christine looks down. Kanata approaches Christine to ask her if she is alright.

"Christine, is there something wrong?" Kanata said while standing in front of Christine. He looks at her worriedly. Christine on the other hand was looking gloomy but she looks up and smiles at Kanata. 'Christine is acting weird… is there something wrong with her?' Kanata thought. Christine saw the impression of Kanata so she speaks.

"I'm fine… It's just that I don't really know anyone here" Christine lied. She was scared that Miyu might get him first. She was scared that Miyu and Kanata might have developed. (Christine is paranoid on Kanata right?)

"Hey! Don't you know me?" Santa complains. Kanata looks at Santa, and then looks at Christine.

"He wouldn't do anything to you" Kanata said jokingly. "Besides, I won't be long... Right, Ms. Mizuno?" Kanata said and then looks at Ms. Mizuno, and Ms. Mizuno nods.

"Well then, let's go to the faculty" Ms. Mizuno said. Both Miyu and Kanata looks surprised and puzzled but they obeyed Ms. Mizuno. When they enter the school premises, there was a whole bunch of teachers.

"Is this what she said 'in private'?" Kanata whispered to Miyu who whispered back to him. "I don't know about that but, I think that was only a diversion to drag us here" Miyu said systematically while looking around the office. The moment they came, the teachers looks at them from head to toe, and started to whisper to each other. Then suddenly someone holds Miyu in shoulder and Kanata jumps forward (With Miyu) to avoid the hand.

"Whoa! You didn't have to jump, Mr. Saiyonji" A fat old man. Around early 60s' showed up from nowhere and tried to grab Miyu's should earlier. Kanata saw this and he jumps along with Miyu. Well that what just happened.

"Your awareness was a little off. Mr. Saiyonji, but that's okay" The old man smiles at Kanata. And them he looks at Miyu. "So the rumors about you is true, Ms. Kouzuki. You're cleverer than you look" The old man looks at Miyu. Then he offers them his hand to lift them and they both accepted it so they both stood up, then Kanata looks at the old man.

"Why are we here anyway?" Kanata said while looking around frowning at the other students and at the teacher.

"I think that, they need us. They want to interview us" Miyu said looking at the old man from head to toe. The old man smiled at them and scratches his white hairs at the back of his head.

"It's not exactly an interview but we'll ask you a couple of questions" The old man smiled at them. "I am the school chairman, Mr. Engeiki Yamada (en-ge-iki)"

"Okay, what do you need to know?" Kanata said coldly. Mr. Yamada looks at Kanata seriously and started to stroke his beard.

"Oh, don't be so serious. It's just that I knew your parents, I used to be a teacher here" Mr. Yamada smiled at them. Kanata and Miyu both raises a brow, and Miyu bows at the school chairman and Kanata following too.

"I saw your grades and I concluded that you two can pass the Tokyo University. But why did you enroll in this school?" Mr. Yamada pauses and wires his forehead and continues "Ms. Kouzuki you're a scholar, financial and academic is not a problem for you. Even you, Mr. Saiyonji" The Chairman, Mr. Yamada looks intently at them.

"We don't want to leave Heiomachi, and beside mom loves this school" Miyu lied. The true reason is they cannot afford an apartment and Miyu wants to help her parents by taking of Lou and Bawmeow while they work.

"I do what my father tells me to do" Kanata replied boldly.

"I understand. However, sometimes it is better to follow your instinct than your parents' decision. That way you will feel content on your life" Mr. Yamada said. Both Miyu and Kanata was startled. 'He's right! I would play soccer than to study. But when I told my father that... He grounded me for the whole summer' Kanata thought. 'I... I... He's right… I want my parents to be happy that I decline my own happiness...' Miyu thought. Both Miyu and Kanata looks down, and both of are depressed.

"But of course they guides you on the right track but one thing, don't overdo it, ok? You can make your parents happy even in some simple ways" Mr. Yamada smiled at the two students at his front. He moves closer at them and pats their shoulder. Miyu and Kanata looks up both looks depressed.

"That's not why were here. We called you two to do us some favor" Mr. Yamada said then looks at the teachers and they nod.

"What is it Mr. Yamada?" Kanata said, then looks at Miyu. She was puzzled as him so he looks back at Mr. Yamada.

"I need you to spy on the campus" Mr. Yamada said boldly. Miyu and Kanata looks confused but they felt angry as well.

"I'm not that low! Spy! I'm not your underdog!" Kanata said angrily. Somebody muttered "I told you, he will take it that way" but quite enough not to be heard by Kanata. Kanata was clenching his hand as Miyu moves forward and bows.

"I accept it" Miyu simply replied without hesitation. But she thinks more of the advantage than the disadvantage. Kanata looks at Miyu and anger rising, memories of the early encounter are coming back to him.

"Are you nuts! You probably want a merit in class! You vanity maniac!" Kanata roared. But Miyu does not show any sign of being annoyed. Instead she looks at Mr. Yamada intently.

"Don't misunderstand me... I'm not asking you spy on your classmate about minor things. I need you to spy on students that bring illegal drugs, liquor, weapons, etc... The major things that could endanger lives" Mr. Yamada seriously said. Kanata faltered and looks at Mr. Yamada.

"Drugs? Does that exist in here? Hmmm... I'll think about your offer, Mr. Yamada, and sorry for shouting" Kanata said while he bows at Mr. Yamada.

"I understand Kanata, please take your time" Mr. Yamada said while smiling, the other teachers are smiling too. Kanata unconsciously took Miyu with his hands with hers and Miyu slightly blushes and when they were outside they saw Christine and she looks shock, and then Christine points her forefinger at their hands.

"Kanata, is Miyu your girlfriend!" Christine roared. Many students stops in their tracks and looks back and saw that Miyu and Kanata was indeed are holding hands but Kanata doesn't get it, not until Miyu grips his hand harder, then he felt it. It was too late, many students are gathered already. He quickly releases Miyu hands as Miyu quickly exited the crowd leaving Kanata with the swarms of students.

After a while he managed to get out of the crowd and he only sustains a few bruises (he run for his life! and so he stumbles a few times XD) He was in the school courtyard under a sakura tree when Christine came and she perspiring.

"You do… run… fast" Christine said while catching her breath. Kanata pulls his handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Christine's face with it. Christine smiles gracefully and then sat beside Kanata.

"Why do you have to follow me? You could have attended your class" Kanata said while he wipes his face with the same handkerchief. Christine saw this and she blushes, Kanata looks at Christine. She was looking at the handkerchief while blushing, and he wonders why. Then he realizes it and quickly puts it in his pocket again.

"Are you… and Miyu… are… you know?" Christine was looking down when she said it and her hands were gripping her skirt. Kanata understood what she meant by her question. So he looks at Christine and pats her shoulder.

"Nope, I just unconsciously grab her hand when some bad guys were after us" Kanata said. Kanata knew that Christine will always believe what he said, and even some out of the world stories. Christine looks up again but her face was all red from blush or exhaustion?

"Kanata… Do you remember what I said when I was 6 years old. That I would marry you when I grow up?" Christine said while blushing very hard and you could hear her talking to herself saying "I did it" "I said it at last" "I can't believe I said such things to Kanata" over and over again that it sounded that she was chanting. Kanata was taken aback by this but he could not remember it, he was thinking so hard when he did not realize the Christine is carrying a bench.

"Christine… I can't remember it. I'm sorry but nonetheless I only think of you a little sister that I never had in my life" Kanata said formally and while his eyes were closed. crash Kanata quickly opens his eyes to see a bench front of him and Christine beside it.

"You don't remember it?" Christine said while Kanata approaches her. He was looking at the bench then looks at Christine. 'Holy cow! Now to think about it, she was much stronger than me when we were kids! Who would have thought that her 'small gentle hands' can lift and throw a bench!' Kanata thought getting awe. The people around Christine were dumfounded. Kanata knew what would happen next so he urges Christine to get away from the scene quickly.

"Okay, Christine I remember it. So let's go!" Out of desperation Kanata lied to Christine. When Christine heard it, she looks at Kanata and they run again away from the scene before a security guard arrives.

And when they were in the corridor, there were only a few students left wandering. Kanata looks at Christine. His expression was slightly exhausted while Christine was

"What course are you taking? I'll walk you there" Kanata said. Christine blushes and looks down.

"Business administration and management… The same as yours" Christine said and Kanata stops at his tracks and looks at Christine.

"How do you know I am taking business administration and management?" Kanata said dumfounded. Christine looks and back and smiles at Kanata.

"When I was following you I came across a bulletin board, I searched my course and then I found my name. But across it, is your name… I'm your classmate" Christine shyly said. Kanata was shocked for a while and then he smiles at Christine.

"If that's the case then let's go together then" Kanata said while they walk to their class. They knew they were late so they took their time.

After a while they have arrived at a large double door, they looks at each other and gulps as they both open the door at the same time. When they entered the room, it looks like they were having a party and many balloons are coming out and they playing a game! 'What the heck! I think we went into a wrong room' he looks at Christine and he found the same facial expression he was having. So they tried to moves outside when suddenly someone called him.

"Mr. Saiyonji! You're in the right room!" Kanata recognized the voice so he looks back and saw Ms. Mizuno. Then he looks around and he saw Miyu and Santa. 'Is Miyu taking business administration and management?' but before he could figure it out Santa drags him to their table.

"Kanata! Good to see you!" Santa excitedly pats Kanata's shoulder that became harder. Christine sits down beside Kanata, and Miyu was in the table right in front of them.

As expected, they are having a party. Ms. Mizuno exclaimed that they were combined classes of Business administration and management and Journalism. (This subject is English)

After the party... Err... Lesson has ended Ms. Mizuno quickly left the room. After a while the whole class started to leave the room as another set of students came in. Kanata, Santa and Christine were going to the history classroom, their next subject.

"Kanata, what do you think of Miyu? She's beautiful, kind and intelligent" Santa said, Kanata eyes widens by the boldness of the sudden question.

'She's vanity maniac and an impostor!' Well, that's Kanata would have said if they didn't agreed on forgetting it, instead he said "She's okay" Santa grins and pats Kanata's shoulders. Kanata looks at Santa closely 'Uh-oh, I don't like that smile' he thought.

"She's your type then! You never said okay to a girl! You always said, she's too conceited, not your type, an avarice, and/or vanity!" Santa excitedly said. Kanata's eyes widen 'Damn! He's right!' Kanata thought as he looks at Christine. Christine on the other hand was looking down and was muttering something. (Here comes the power of Christine! XD)

"So you do love her. You were holding hands, and you two have been secretly seeing each other in the faculty where you were planning your wedding! GYAA!" Christine said as she tried to lift Santa thru his collar. It was too late to convince Christine with Kanata's words. She was trying to throw Santa when suddenly...

"We're not dating nor we love each other" A voice came from nowhere, Kanata and Christine looks back. There they saw a blond girl, who has cold emerald eyes.

"Miyu, help-" Santa was asking for help when he was dropped by Christine into the floor. Christine quickly pulls him up and dusted his pants. Miyu moves forward handed Kanata a book that she was holding in her chest.

"Here's your book, I forgot to give it to you earlier this morning" Miyu said while thrusting the book forward. Kanata accepts it but he looks at Miyu's puzzled eyes, Santa and Christine looks at the book. It was entitled 'How to speak French for dummies' when Kanata read the title he quickly looks up and glares at Miyu. Miyu continues "You forgot it at our seat at the opening ceremony" but Kanata looks confused more.

He was going to say 'You've got the wrong person' but Miyu slowly shook her head and glares at Kanata. Kanata doesn't understand it so he opened the books slightly and saw it was Miyu's and he saw a memo 'return it to me later' Kanata looks at Miyu and she winks (Christine and Santa is looking at the book at the moment)

"Thank you for returning it to me" Kanata politely replied 'And for saving me from Christine' Kanata smiles at Miyu and watches her smiled back and walks away, and then he looks Santa.

"Let's go to our next subject" Kanata said while starting to walk forward. But Christine didn't let the suspicion slips.

"You're dood at speaking French, but why use a French for dummies book?" Christine said, and without waiting for Kanata's reply she continues "There was some kind of message in that book that contains her love message for you and you will return it with-"

"I heard from my father that you will come so I bought that book so I can communicate with you" Kanata said while placing his two hands in Christine's shoulder. Christine's face becomes red as she almost faints. Kanata took that moment to walk forward and proceed to their destination.

Minutes passed and they went to their next subject and when they opened the door, its having its own party 'What the heck! Another Party!' he looks around but he did not see Miyu. 'I guess this is a different class after all…' Then someone called out.

"Mr. Saiyonji! Welcome Again!" Then he looks at the woman. It was Ms. Mizuno again! He looks at Santa and glares at him. Santa looks back and he looks as confuse as him.

"Are you sure were at the right room!" Kanata said. Santa exited the room and came back, he looks more confused.

"We're at the right room!" Santa replied to Kanata. But then Ms. Mizuno approaches them and she was smiling at them.

"I'm your history teacher too!" Ms. Mizuno said. Santa and Kanata almost dropped their jaw on the ground, and Ms. Mizuno just smiled at them. 'What kind of teacher is this?' Kanata thought.

"Excuse me Ms. Mizuno. How many subjects are you teaching?" Christine said while smiling. Ms. Mizuno holds her chin up with her thumb and her forefinger in her lips. (She does it when she is thinking) after a while she looks at them and smiles.

"English, Math, History, Chemistry, Home Economics and General Psychology" Ms. Mizuno tells them, Santa and Kanata looks at Ms. Mizuno blankly, they were both amazed. Christine on the hand is just smiling.

"Wow! You really are amazing Ms. Mizuno" Christine commented gracefully at Ms. Mizuno who smiles back at her. Kanata and Santa both looks at Christine 'How the heck she isn't surprised?' Santa thought. 'When she's jealous she's a monster and when she was calm she's an angel... I can't really understand her at all' Kanata thought.

"I really wanted to teach on other subjects too but the principal didn't allow me" Ms. Mizuno said. (The reason is... Many teacher were complaining that they'll lose their job) after saying that Ms. Mizuno looks at the other students having a party.

"Oh, it's really unfortunate but I'm glad you're our teacher" Christine said. "Isn't she a very insensitive person?" Santa whispered to Kanata and Kanata nods in agreement. And about an hour later the party was over and so is the class. The next few classes were uneventful because their teacher is not Ms. Mizuno. And in those classes they were actually studying their first lesson for the first day of April and also the first day of the semester.

Lunch came very fast as they were walking towards the canteen but before they can get to the canteen Kanata was stop by Christine. When Kanata looks back he saw that Christine carrying a big lunch box. Santa stops too and looks at the lunch box and he looks pleased because he won't be paying for his lunch.

"...Kanata, I-I have so much food for me and I can't eat it alone, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you" Christine looks at Kanata with pleading eyes so Kanata cannot refuse.

"Thanks Chrsitine!" Santa said intervening in the conversation. But Christine ignores him as she waits for Kanata's approval. Kanata cannot decline Christine's offer, beside he hadn't seen her most of his life so he has no reason to decline.

"Uh…Yeah," Kanata replied, awkwardly. 'Well, do I have any other choice?' he looks at Santa and he grins. "Better buy your own food Santa" Kanata said teasingly and Santa made a mock sad face as he went away without saying anything to Kanata.

"…" Christine doesn't object but she looks glad. She can't decline if he wants to share it with them and that would likely ruin their lunch, it's fortunate that Kanata drives Santa away. Christine looks at Kanata, and then she smiles gracefully at him. The smile, that Kanata likes about her.

"Let's go to the courtyard" Kanata said then waits for Christine to comply and then they walk side to side and closer to each other as if they were holding hands. Christine's hands twitches whenever their hands bump to each other. After a while Christine was going to hold Kanata's hand but Kanata turns left and went to an open field which they saw earlier this morning.

"This courtyard looks wonderful if you're not exhausted" Kanata said while glancing at Christine amusingly. Christine winced remembering what happened earlier, she looks at Kanata.

"I'm sorry" Christine bows. It was her fault there was a mini Marathon earlier this morning and Kanata is in the lead along with hundreds of curious students.

"Don't worry I don't hold grudges. I was only kidding" Kanata said while scratching his head. But they don't seem to notice the crowd whispering "Isn't he Miyu's boyfriend? What's he doing with another girl?" "I didn't know Kanata was a playboy" "And with such cute girl too! Damn!" Some of the boys are envious, but if they knew Christine, they wouldn't.

Kanata notices the crowd around them so he grabs Christine's hand and runs fast and almost trips. They went to the same spot where Christine left the bench. But the bench was place to where it was originally placed, except it was slight bent and has scratch marks.

"Whew!" Kanata heaves a sigh as he sat down at the bushes. He wipes his forehead with the same hanky he uses earlier, but he wasn't tired, it was actually hot that makes his perspire. He looks at Christine only to see her making a picnic…! Kanata was startled. 'Now that I think about… she doesn't have that earlier this morning. Where and when did she acquire that?' Kanata looks suspiciously at the basket, as he figure when did Christine got the basket.

"There! All finish!" Christine said as she finishes arranging the dishes. It consists of side dish, main dish, appetizer and desert. It was like 3 more people can join and eat with them. It was then when Kanata realizes that Christine blushing and her whole body was also red.

"Chris-chan, what's wrong?" Kanata said while wincing at the name he has given Christine. "Err… I mean Christine" He looks at the sky and started to wipe his (non-existent) sweat on his forehead with his hanky, hoping that Christine didn't hear that.

Christine looks at Kanata for a while. Her heart beats faster as she admires every inch of his face. She saw his eyes looking at the sky his brown hair waving at the wind and covering his eyes from her. She stop looking at him, when his eyes met her, she holds her breath without realizing it at he looks at her while his hair was being drag by the wind. They look in each other's eyes for 5 seconds before she broke it. She gasped the air she held before she glances at him again.

"Kanata… I-" Christine began poking the soil making a hole in it "There's… There's a problem…" Christine blushes even more a s she continue "… There's only one chopstick" After saying that, Christine puts both of her palms in her cheeks and started daydreaming.

Kanata was taken aback by the revelation. Many thoughts came quickly in his mind, filling it quickly. Wouldn't it like an indirect kiss if he and Christine were to share the same chopstick? Worse, it's seems like they're dating too… it's not that Christine isn't beautiful; in fact she is actually very, very beautiful. Nope there was actually a reason why he is hesitating but he can't put his hand on it.

After a full minute, Kanata began to come to his senses. He looks around and he spotted Christine rather quickly and she was looking at him expectantly. He felt guilty about declining her so he instead of declining her he smiled at her and said "I don't mind… we… um… could share it if you want" Kanata half expecting Christine to give him a glare but the instead of glare, Christine smiles.

"I'm sorry… Kanata" Christine said and then bows at Kanata. Kanata looks at the picni… err Lunch made by Christine, then he mumbles something that Christine couldn't hear. Christine looks at the chopstick that was being looked out by Kanata, she then picks it up and she slices her omelet and then hand it over to Kanata. "Say… Aahhh!" Christine could see Kanata gulping but he opens his mouth. Kanata could almost smell the omelet as it was a few inches from his mouth, Kanata opens his mouth even wider, and when the omelet is nearly touching his mouth…

To be continued…

Hello! I've come back from the grave of depression! First my PC got a virus and it turned out to be a worm! Then when I'm backing my files on the CD, then my PC restarts every 60 seconds and one choice was left… reformat. I suffered a whole month of writer's block before I can start all over again… Anyway, I was going to post a 10,000 words chapter but… It's too long so I cut it into a half and starts editing it. So Chapter 4 would likely be posted next week. Just R&R and I would be glad, I wrote this story. Flames are accepted… Just PM it to me, ne? –Hiroyuki11


	3. Meeting a New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. I do not own bluethooth and some borrowed characters from Ranma 1/2. It's just a fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Reminder:** This is '**T**' rating right? Just keep that in mind. For some scenes here are appropriate for **Teenage** youth only. Also, if the last chapter is your worst chapter you ever read, then check this out!

**Legend: **

"Speech"-**Sound Effects-**_"Third Person/Background"_

'Thoughts'(Author's Note)**"Empasized/LOUD"**

**Author: **Hiroyuki11

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa/UFO Baby

**Title: **Awkward Love

**Summary: **Kanata is rich boy, who is raised by a maid.But one day he almost hit a young girl named Miyu by his car. He met his childhood friend whom he asks to marry him. Will he accept the destiny that was given to him?

**Chapter III: Meeting a New Friend (?)**

Kanata could almost smell the omelet as Chrsitine holds it a few inches from his mouth, Kanata opens his mouth even wider, and when the omelet is nearly touching his mouth…

"Achoo!"

Both Christine and Kanata jumps in surprise, and the omelet was sent flying with the chopstick. Kanata looks around and saw nothing, 'Huh? I heard it… It's close from here'

"**Achoo!"**

Kanata looks at the cherry blossom tree behind him. He looks around to see a glint of… something like yellow string or strand of something…? He picks it up and pulls it hard.

"Ow!" and revealed a yellow haired girl from the other side of the tree. The force of the Kanata's pull sent Miyu to his shoulder. The moment Miyu's head rest/impaled to his shoulder, Kanata shivered at the warmness of Miyu's body and her…breast.

"You're dead" Miyu purred in his ears, sending another shiver in his spine.

"Miyu?"

**-Click- **

**-Flash-**

"_Way to go Kanata!" _Santa caught a picture of them, its looks like an intimate hug… but Christine is on the background clutching the table cloth.

"See you" Miyu purred again and then in an instance she jumps aside and hides at the other side of the tree.

"Huh? What do yo-" Kanata looks in front of him to see a raging Christine. Sweat was starting to show again.

"_The two lovers see each other…"_

"Wait! It's not what…"

"…_at the cherry blossom at night…"_

"…you think!"

_"…they embrace and tell each others of their feelings…"_

Miyu just shook her head in pity as she lean her back at the tree. "Poor guy" she mumbles in her breath. But her cheeks were red, and her head was looking at the ground.

_"…They decided to get marry right away…"_

Kanata just gulped at the now unstoppable Christine. His eyes wide in fear as Christine slowly stand up gripping the table cloth, she neatly arranged a while ago.

_"…and they'll have twins, a girl and a boy…"_

"Ack!"

_"…They live in a mansion until they die, happily ever after!"_

"**GYYAAAA!**" Christine pulls the table cloth upward which sent a 'table for three' worth of food to Kanata. Kanata covers his face with his arms, and the food was scattered around. When Kanata uncovered himself he saw that his jacket is ruined and his jeans were almost ruined but can be cleaned. He looks at Christine only to see that she was on her knees.

"Christine, are you okay?" Kanata manages to stands up and kneels in front of Christine. He shook her for a moment and Christine looks up, and their eyes met.

"Kanata? Are you Mr. Omelet?" Christine said pointing at Kanata's head. Kanata looks up and saw an omelet on his head. Christine giggles and started poking 'Mr. Omelet' on the head. "Wow! It's cute!"

"Yeah… Err… No! I meant…" He looks at Christine, and saw that she was giggling and looks innocent. 'She forgot it? Or does she have a multiple attitudes?'

"Wow… 'Mr. Omelet' looks delicious… Err I mean Cute!"

Kanata looks at his side to see Miyu, holding a laugh. He glares at her and looks Christine now blushing. He looks at his hands and saw that (somehow) his hands were holding Christine's. He quickly releases her hand and stands up and confronted Miyu.

"Hello, Mr. Omelet" Miyu said giggling which made Kanata more annoyed. Miyu stops giggling when she saw that Kanata was glaring at her. "Sorry?"

"What are you doing in here anyway!" Kanata snapped and throws 'Mr. Omelet' aside.

"I'm cleaning" Miyu said… calmly.

Kanata looks at the ground and saw that she was indeed cleaning. The mess was nearly gone.

"Ah… Ok…" Kanata said as he turned his back. "Wait… Hey!" Kanata looks back at Miyu who was cleaning again. "WHAT are you doing here in the first place?" Kanata asks Miyu again.

"What do you… Oh, uhmm I was taking a nap over there…" Miyu said pointing at the same cherry blossom tree. "…When someone pulled my hair" Miyu looks accusingly at Kanata and Kanata blushes.

"Err… Sorry" Kanata manages to apologize. It was his own fault in the first place, that he accidently pulled Miyu's hair. Kanata shook his head from the thought and looks at the remain of his… their lunch.

He looks at his side see Santa holding a camera (with looks like antique) with Aya and Nanami grinning at them. Kanata frowns at his best friend who is approaching them with the two girls. At long last Kanata looks at himself better and frowns as he does so.

'Err… I'd better change and clean myself' before going away, Kanata approaches Christine.

"Christine… I'll be back for a while" Kanata went to get his things, including the book Miyu gave/lend him. After 4 minutes of humiliation he manages to get to his car. He opened it and places his things on his car seat and he removes his jacket to reveal a white T-shirt, barely stained, and went to get his bag to get a rag to clean his jeans.

After cleaning his jeans he noticed the book, 'Hmm… let's see' He was going to get the book when he feels he was being watched, so he looks behind him too see… a blond haired girl named Miyu.

"What do you want?" Kanata asks her, as he gathers his things… (Excluding the book) absently he closes the door.

"I just want you to remember your promise to me…" Miyu said grimly as she leans to Santa's car while her arms where on her chest. "Just don't say anything to anyone and everything will be okay… See you!" as she said that she walks off and pauses as she looks back and approaches Kanata. "… Don't get the wrong idea… Here" Miyu gave Kanata a whole bag of bread. And after that she went away without even looking back at the confuse Kanata, and Kanata manages to smile a little.

After the 'food fiasco' Kanata went back to the same tree and saw that everyone was there except Miyu. After eating and sharing the bread to Christine, Kanata went to his first subject in the afternoon. It was General Psychology and their teacher was Ms. Mizuno… again. The other classes were uneventful, and in no time it was already 3:00 PM.

**-Riiiinnggg!-**

The teachers gave their assignment as the student rose from their seat and started to go to the nearer exit, while two boys and a girl remain at the center of the room, waiting for the other student went out before they do.

"Hey Kanata…" Santa said then looks at Kanata "What are we doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the people to reduce" Kanata replied watching the door as hundreds of student exiting the room and meeting a hundred more from the neighbor room in the hallway.

"Why is that?"

"If you think, there was a fire… which would kill you, the fire itself or the stampede?" Kanata said then started to go to the door.

"Kanata my friend, don't be a paranoid" Santa said energetically and started to follow Kanata to the door.

"Kanata… about this afternoon… I'm sorry" Christine said, looking down and started to follow Kanata too.

"Oh… How many times I tell you that it's nothing… I already forgave you, right?" Kanata said while looking Christine, and then they went to the exit.

"Yes…" Christine said while smiling weakly.

Outside the School, a black car pulled at the entrance of the school and two men in black suit with black eye glasses approaches Christine, both men bows at Christine.

"Lady Christine we must go now… Your father has summoned you" The other man said while he guides Christine to the car.

"Bye! Kanata, see you tomorrow!" Christine said enthused and then the door closed and the car quickly left the area and was going to the exit.

"Santa, see you at the Heiomachi Department at 6:30. I'm going home and change clothes" Kanata said while himself and frowns after he did so. "I'll definitely take a bath" Kanata said to himself and looks at Santa "Let's go" Kanata while putting his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards the parking area with Santa.

At the parking area, Santa waves at Kanata while he entered his car and Kanata entered his. Santa opens his window. And sent another wave at Kanata while started his engine and he quickly move making a 'Screeching' sound and some tire marks.

Kanata was also driving when he saw that Miyu was dragging her bike as her side while walking… he frowns and drove slowly at her side. He looks at her bike more closely and was startled. 'I thought I gave her money to buy herself a new bike?' It was then that Miyu looks at the car at her side as she was approaching the exit of the university.

Kanata opens his window manually and looks at the girl from the head to toe. "Hey! I thought I gave you money to buy yourself a bike?" He asks the blond girl who was looking at him, confused.

"Uhmmm… Did you open the book?" Miyu said and stops, looking at Kanata seriously.

"The book… Oh you mean…" Kanata looks the side of his seat to reveal a book. "…This? Oh, here…" Kanata stops too and exits his car and handed her, her book.

Miyu frowns as she opens the book and went to the center of the book which reveals a note and a 5000¥. Miyu frowns again and looks at Kanata as she handed him the book again. "Here… You didn't read it though"

"Oh, but that's yours. Why would I read it?" Kanata replied as he received the book and opens it again. "Beside I already know French" Kanata said as he reread the book. 'It said here 'return it to me later. Turn to page 193' Kanata started to find the page

"So I notice…" Miyu said in French, making Kanata frown.

"So you've eavesdrop on…" Kanata's eyes widen when he saw his money along with a note, saying 'Here's your money, I don't need it' Kanata looks at Miyu who is now smirking and she started walking towards the exit. 'I don't get it… It's rare to see a girl who is not interested in money…' "Hey! Miyu… would you like to buy a new bike?" Kanata said, making the blond girl stops and looks at Kanata.

"I told you I don't want your money…" Miyu said while resuming her walk.

"I didn't tell you I'll give you money, I told you would you like to buy a new bike… with me? Kanata said. Miyu stops for a while and looks back at Kanata and smiles.

"If you put it that way, I won't be able to refuse" Miyu said still smiling. A smile that is the same as Christine's smile, the smile that makes Kanata wants to soar in the sky.

"…I'll that as a yes?" Kanata said matching the same smile as the girl with the same effects too.

"…err… Yup" Miyu looks away to hide her blush. She notices her bike "What do we do with this?" Miyu said as she pointed at her battered bike. (Not with the accident earlier this morning but with the age or I mean natural cause) It's just pure luck that she was hit by Kanata so she has reason to change her bike. She was going to complain to her father to buy her a new one but… Either way is okay but she suffered injury.

"Hmmm… we'll throw it at the school garbage can" Kanata said. And with that Kanata went to Miyu's side and lift the bike and walks a few meters and threw it at a huge garbage can and then he moves back at Miyu, grinning to her. "Problem taken care off"

"Uh… yeah" Miyu grins back as she playfully punches Kanata on his side and Kanata did the same too and Miyu kneels in pain, holding her lower ribs.

"… Hey! What's wrong!" Kanata ask, concerned at Miyu's health. He kneels too and tried asking her the same question again.

Miyu looks up and saw Kanata's face a few inches from hers then she looks at his lips… Miyu moves away as she stands up and as she did so. "I'm okay actually you've just hit me in my ribs that has bruise… from early this morning" Miyu said and smiles at Kanata.

"I… I'm sorry" Kanata said then looks at Miyu's ribs that she was currently holding. "Could I see it?" Kanata said (without thinking) and he has a look of concern that Miyu doesn't like to decline.

Miyu looks at Kanata from head to toe and at last meeting his look of concern. 'He looks really concern and not…' Miyu thinks for a while and was distracted by Kanata's eyes so she looks away, blushing, and then she continues. 'It wouldn't hurt' then she looks at him again and it was the same look. "Oh… Okay I can show you… but first let's go to your car" Miyu pointed her finger in Kanata's car.

"Ah… okay… If you say so" Kanata said and motioning Miyu at the other door. Miyu shyly went inside while Kanata went to the other side of the car and entered it. When they were inside Kanata starts his car's engine and looks at Miyu, who was undressing front of him…! He then quickly looks away blushing… "Hey! What are you doing!" Kanata said while looking at everything but Miyu.

"What? Why I'm showing you my bruise! You just ask me a while ago" Miyu said teasingly. 'Hey! Its fun teasing this guy… he seems… so innocent' Miyu rolls her jumper to her side and pulls her shirt up.

"Oh that's right but I didn't think about it… I'm sorr-" As Kanata was looking again he saw that Miyu's shirt was half way her body. He quickly looks back at the tree he was focusing earlier. 'What the heck! What kind of mess have I got into!'

"Oh… don't be shy… looks closely at my ribs" Miyu purred at him making Kanata shivered again.

Kanata gulps and he slowly looks back again first look at Miyu's face without looking a few inches downward. He saw there, that she was blushing and his gaze drops downwards to her hips. 'She has a nice body… Argh! What am I thinking!' looks upward and saw the large bruise in her ribs. He gaped at her bruise and her… breast; he can't help not looking at. He shook his head and slaps his faces 3 times "Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts!"

"Uhh… Can't sleep tonight without relieving yourself, right?" Miyu said teasingly and looks at his jeans. She smirks and looks at his eyes once again.

**"AAAAHHHH!" **Kanata shouted and covers himself and protested at Miyu "I'm not like that! I don't do that!" Kanata said looking at the hand brake which at the center of Miyu and him.

Miyu smiles triumphly and rolls down her T-shirt and wincing as she did so… "Now you see what you did to me? It's hard sleeping now and you too… if what you say is true" Miyu smiles at him gently and said "Now where do you think we should buy a new bike?"

"Ah… Err… Huh? Buy a bike? Oh! Right! Err At the bicycle three blocks from the plaza" Kanata said while wiping his face with his handkerchief. "Ah! It's very hot in here! Got to turn on the air-condition!" Kanata said while pushing and twisting a button. "What! The air-conditioner is broken!" Kanata whines and sweat were gushing from his neck.

"Uh... Kanata... That's not the, air-condition. That's the radio..." Miyu said, dumbfounded. Miyu watches Kanata as if watching a scene from a movie that was at the kissing scene part.

"Oh, that's right!" Kanata started to twist and pull and push at... Ah... Air conditioner (?). This caught Miyu's attention again.

Miyu watch in amusement at her effect on him due to her 'little show' at Kanata. "Ah... Kanata-kun... That's the wiper" Miyu pointed out at the panicking Kanata.

"Oh, I was sure it was right there! Kanata replied fast, as his mind was flooded by thousand thoughts at the same time. Kanata was moving at the other side of the steering wheel when Miyu pushes something and slides something, and after that cold air filled the car and Kanata's mind started to cool off, with his sweat. After a minute Kanata looks at Miyu and he gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks... I... I didn't knew, you know so much about cars"

Miyu face faulted and looks at Kanata, and sighs. "It's nothing... Let's go now" Miyu said, while wiping her own sweat with her own handkerchief.

"Go where? Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to get married first" Kanata said wearing the same expression he was having while panicking a while ago.

Miyu blushes at Kanata's statement "Married? I don't know... I think we should know eac... Hey! Stop thinking like that! **You Pervert!**"After saying that, a fist manages to find itself planted on Kanata's head. "What the heck are you thinking! We're supposed to buy me a new bicycle, jackass!" With that blow delivered. Kanata looks seriously at Miyu.

"Ahem... Where were we?" Kanata asks himself and thinks for a while. Miyu clenches her fist and ready to strike when he proves that he's not sane yet. "Ah! Let's buy you..." Kanata saw Miyu's fist waving menacingly in the air "...a bicycle" Kanata sighs and went to the steering wheel and quickly left the campus.

After nearly fifteen, they arrived at the bicycle store. Kanata and Miyu watches the store from outside and after a while they went inside.

"Wow... They're beautiful!" Miyu was looking at the racing bike, admiring the slim surface and the slim tires.

"Yeah! They're beautiful! How much are they? Hmmm..." Kanata said and leans closer to check the price... '44,570¥! What! It's expensive! Err but this is not what Miyu's bicycle. Her bicycle was just a normal one with a wire basket!' Kanata looks at Miyu to see her chuckling. "Hey! I didn't say I'd buy you that!" Kanata protested.

"Did I say I want that? I only said it was beautiful..." Miyu countered while giggling. Kanata can't counter that, and so he realizes his fault, he smiles back at Miyu.

"You got me there... You really have a sharp mind, you know that?" Kanata said while chuckling. 'It's my first time meeting her but I think I've known her since childhood' Kanata looks at Miyu who was also chuckling.

"You're just tense. I was really just looking at the bicycles" Miyu said showing modesty to Kanata. He smiles at Miyu and he looks around for a while.

"34,500¥… 24,000¥… 27,500¥…" Kanata read it aloud while frowning. "It so expensive, Well Miyu does not want these anyway" Kanata told himself and after a while, he went to find Miyu and he found her at the clothes section. She was examining a biker's shorts with a matching shirt. Kanata leans towards to looks what its look like, and then Miyu somehow felt Kanata's presence when looks back at him.

"Ah... Just the person I am looking for... Here!" Miyu said while she holds Kanata's wrist and dragging him towards the dressing room. "I was thinking of trying this out..." Miyu waves the clothes in her other hand, while walking "...And you tell me if it suits me" after saying that, Miyu releases Kanata and went alone in the dressing room. If you listen carefully you could hear ruffling noise inside and a faint moan. After a few minutes, Miyu's head emerge from the screen, and then she looks at Kanata, grinning.

"Tadaa!" Miyu cheerfully said, at the same time she opens the screen so Kanata could see her outfit. Kanata gasps, as he looks at Miyu from head to toe. He could clearly see her nice figure in the tight clothes she was wearing, and apparently Miyu untied her hair so you could see the elegance length of her blond hair that ends under her bottom.

"So, do I look good?" Miyu seductively ask Kanata who just nod at her slowly. 'That's it, stare at my body! I'll never let you sleep tonight! **Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**' Miyu thought while smiling (feign) at Kanata.

"Yeah... You definitely look..." Kanata cuts himself when he head butted the nearest wall. Then he glares at Miyu, bewildered. "Argh! So, you're playing with my mind, huh?" Kanata smirks at Miyu, who grins back at him.

"Yup! At last you got it! Now let of give you a hug!" Miyu said while running out from the dressing room. She didn't know that she kicks a can of…

_"Ann, where did you put that can of grease?"_

_"Let me see... Hmmm... Oh! It's near the dressing room!"_

_"You better get it before someone kicks the can and slips on it!"_

**-Slips-**

Miyu steps on a spilled grease at the side of the dressing room. She didn't see it due to the divider and much worse, she's the one who spilled it in the first place. "**WAAAAH**-oof!" Miyu collides with Kanata in a velocity and force, which Kanata cannot handle so they drop together in the solid floor.

**-THUD-**

Kanata found himself staring at pitch black, his whole body is in pain. "Ehm ei degd?" (Am I dead?) He managed to spoke and he feels his mouth is being block by something soft and warm at the same time. So Kanata moves his hands and places them on the 'I know you know what it is' thing that is covering his whole face. It was indeed warm and soft but... Something is not right here...

"You're dead" someone nearby said coldly and a hint of pure anger in a feminine voice. Someone Kanata knew but not quite knew who it was.

A second later Kanata had seen light again, and he could breathe again also... But his luck just run out again as he looks up at the one who spoke earlier. "I know" he replied to the now red eyes Miyu who looks like ready to murder him.

"You know? Oh I see... Ahem..." Miyu cough for a while and inhales "... **KANATA YOU PERVERT!**" Miyu raised her first high in the air she brought it down at Kanata's cheeks with her full force.

**-WHAM-**

After the punch, Miyu twists it 3 times before removing it and moves away from the semi-unconscious form of Kanata. Satisfied with her handiwork she stood up and went back for a moment and after a few minutes she came back with her dress she wore earlier, but her hair was kept untied.

"Ow… I feel like being run down by a rhino" Kanata said sits up, and the ice compress falls from his cheeks, he massages his left cheeks. "**OUCH!**" groans as he touches his cheeks harder. He looks around to see that he was on the bicycle store. He looks around looking for Miyu when somebody puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I overreacted… But you were fondling them, and…" Miyu looks away blushing and she continues "You were the first one who did that to me, I don't know what to do" Miyu looks back at Kanata with tracks of tears are visible.

"I understand what you mean" Kanata looks closer in Miyu's eyes to determine if his suspicions are correct "You cried?" Kanata asks although he already knows the answer.

Miyu was startled and looks away for a moment to wipes her eyes.

"Of course not, I'm not crying, jackass. It was just sweat" Miyu said while forcing a smile at Kanata. Miyu leans forward and kisses Kanata's left check, where she had hit him. After the kiss Kanata's eyes widens and he looks Miyu while touching his cheek that was a little more warmer now, because of the Kiss or was he actually blushing. "I'm sorry… Does it hurt now? I read that a kiss on the part of an injury makes the pain goes away" Miyu said while blushing even more as she leans forward and kisses his forehead. Kanata could feel Miyu's breath as she kiss him on the forehead, Kanata's eyes widens when he accidently saw Miyu's cleavage when she kiss him on the forehead.

"Ah… But Miyu that 'kiss' part are only in children's story" Kanata said after the kiss. But Kanata can't help blushing at the kisses Miyu gave him. 'Can I definitely sleep now?' that was all he can think about at the moment. That's when Kanata think of something interesting which made him grin mischievously.

"Oh… Your right, I've read it on a children's book…" Miyu said while she looks at Kanata and was intrigued by his grin "Hey! What's with that look?" Miyu ask Kanata.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier, Miyu" Kanata apologizes at Miyu which made her intrigued even more.

"I told you I forgave you… and besides…" Miyu thinks for a while 'There's definitely wrong with the picture' and after that she looks Kanata "I… I…" Miyu's eyes widen "No! You wouldn't do that!" Miyu protested and blushes even more.

"Then try me! You said 'a kiss on the part of an injury makes the pain goes away'" Kanata said smirking at Miyu. Miyu backs off looking at Kanata and shaking her head. "Now let me do the same so it would be fair for the both of us" Kanata said while moving forward, closer to Miyu.

"Don't come near me! Pervert!" Miyu said as moves backward until she hits the wall, also means that it's the end of road. Miyu then raises her fist and waving it menacingly "I'll punch you he you come any closer!" Miyu warns Kanata, and then Kanata stops moving forward "Whew! Problem taken ca-" but she cut herself when she saw that Kanata smiles more mischievously and moves closer to her. She punches forward which Kanata evaded easily then Miyu followed a punch that nearly hit Kanata but he caught it with his hands just before it hits his face. "Hey! Let me go! **LET ME GO!**" Miyu roared.

"Hey! Is that the way you treat your savior?" Kanata smirks at Miyu while dropping her leg.

"Savior? What do you mean?" Miyu said in bewilder while looking for an opening she could take advantage and run for her life.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, if you hit of on my chest and it hurts, you'll kiss me and if you punch me on my mouth… We'll have such a good time… He he he" Kanata smirks as he watches Miyu's expression. 'This is fun. I'll play with your mind now. Now taste your own medicine! Bwa Ha ha ha!' while Kanata was thinking, Miyu took her advantage and runs away from Kanata. Kanata broke his daydream and runs after Miyu.

"See you!" Miyu said smiling while dashing at the store entrance.

"I won't let you escape this time! Come back here!" Kanata said grinning stupidly and then runs after Miyu leaving the two sales ladies behind.

_"They're a cute couple!" _Ann said smiling while looking outside where you could see the kids wannabes running at the streets wearing a stupid grins.

"Nope, I don't think they're a couple… yet" The older sales lady replied while watching an amusing 'Catch me if you can' marathon.

"Oh, that's a pity… When will they'll be a couple then?" Ann said enthused.

"Oh, they'll be a couple… In another 5 years" The older woman said while turning her back at the entrance and started to reorganize the store.

After a while, Kanata and Miyu was sitting at the center of the plaza, the one with the fountain. Kanata managed to catch Miyu but the reason why were they were running from each other was long gone. Now they were catching their breath, and were wiping their respective foreheads.

"Here! Catch!" Kanata said as he throws a can of orange juice to Miyu, who catches it with both of her hands. Kanata then sat beside her while opening a can of lemonade juice.

"Thanks… What were you thinking… running after me like that" Miyu said and then opens her own refreshment and sips on it with her two hands.

Kanata smiles "Don't tell me you didn't have fun?" Kanata looks at Miyu who looking at her orange juice.

"I'll be honest with you... I haven't had much that fun since I finished junior high school…" Miyu said, still looking at the can of orange juice.

"Then I'll make sure you'll have fun starting tomorrow…" Kanata grins at Miyu who looked back at Kanata, wearing the most beautiful smile Kanata ever seen in his life.

"Thanks... Saiyonji-san" Miyu said, bowing low, leaving Kanata's mouth open in astonishment. Kanata closes his mouth and smiles back at Miyu.

"Don't mention it... That's what are friends are for... I've noticed that you few friends... It wouldn't hurt to have another right? And you can call me Kanata" Kanata said as Miyu throws her arms around Kanata and gave him a very intimate embrace.

"Friend... You don't know how that means to me... Thank you... Kanata" Miyu whispered in Kanata's ear. Kanata blushes and looks at Miyu, his lips touching her ear.

"Now, where's my kiss…" Kanata chuckles as he locks Miyu in the embrace. Miyu started squirming in Kanata's grasp. But eventually Kanata releases Miyu, who glares at him.

"What the heck are you thinking! That was just for kis… kids! I was just kidding when I said that..." Miyu's expression softened but she remains standing in front of him. 'What a jackass, it was getting on the good part too… Wait, I was lucky he did or things will get out of hand' Miyu thought.

"Now tell me the reason why you kiss me earlier… it is because of that or… it is because you like me?" Kanata grins at Miyu, who looks troubled.

"I... I did like you but I did 'that' because of what I did to you is intentional, and I… felt guilty" Miyu said while holding out her hand. "Let's go!"

"I was just kidding actually" Kanata smiled in amusement at the girl who was avoiding him or his questions. He joins Miyu in strolling at the center of the plaza to the sidewalk of the street beyond them.

"We're here!" Miyu said in grin, while tugging Kanata for a 10 minute walk at the other side of the plaza, the darker and more suspiciously alley of the plaza. You could see Kanata frowning but does not complains instead he looks at the shop that looks like it's abandoned.

"Are you sure it's here? Its looks like abandoned" Kanata said while looking around to see suspicious looking men around the alley. He looks back when he heard Miyu opened the door to the establishment. "**HEY! WAIT!**" Kanata said in urgency as he entered first and assumes a defensive stance.

"Of my, what do we have here? A man protectively protects her girlfriend…" A woman with red hair standing in front of them smiled at them, she looks like in mid thirties, the same age as Miyu's Mom. The woman looks at Miyu closer and looks startled for a moment and grins at Miyu. "You do have found a nice and good looking boyfriend… Miyu" The older woman smiled warmly as she urge the would-be-couple inside.

"We're not a couple! We're just friends, aunt Mitsumi" Miyu said in protest while blushing as she stomps her way into the nearest chair. Kanata follows her and took a glance at the older woman.

"Oh how cute! What brings you here, Miyu-chan? It's been so long, you've become SO like your..." Mitume puts a finger in her lower lip "Cute Auntie Mistume!" Mitsume grins in delight.

"I am not like you!" Miyu said in protest while blushing. "Anyway… I'm here to buy a new bike. The older one was battered, and it's been 8 years already!" Miyu said.

"Oh… Now, would you introduce me to that good looking guy?" Mistume said then looks at Kanata like a gold fish in an aquarium. "He looks handsome but he smells… odd, like omelet" Mitsume said while looking at Kanata who just face faulted.

"The truth is… someone threw him a whole lunch box" Miyu explained while standing and meeting, and Kanata stands up too "He's Kanata Saiyonji… My _friend" _Miyu said with a little hint of fondness when she said 'friend'.

"Kanata Saiyonji huh, I'm Mitsume Yaboshi. I'm Miyu's Auntie from her mother's side and my husband, Dumpling Yaboshi is actually the Grandson of the Uncle of Miyu's Dad of Miyu's Dad third cousin's nephew on Miyu's Father's side" Mitsume said leaving a very confuse and wide eyed Kanata. "In short, Uncle or Miyu's relative." Mitsume added while smiling. (If you don't know yet Mitsume is one of Wannya's/Bawmeow's forms, she's 'the housewife')

"Err… uhmm… Nice to meet you" Kanata bows at Mitsume who returned the bow to him. Miyu then went to examine the bicycle around the store.

"Mitsume-obasan, do you still have 'it'?" Miyu said and then looks at her 'obasan'.

"Miyu-chan… I'm not that old, call me Mitsume-neechan and I would be delighted" Mitsume said in mock sadness. "Anyway, you mean the bike you like eight years ago? I still have it but you'll have to work on it. Dumpling hadn't made any maintenance for that bike for a long time now, so you'll do it by yourself" Mitsume said while walking towards to a storage door.

"It's okay. I still have my tools at home" Miyu smiles in excitement. Kanata gazes at Miyu with slight amazement. Miyu waits at her favorite bike that she wanted 8 years ago, where she made a reservation but, she never has time to pick it up or she did not want to.

"Here is it!" Mitsume said while dragging an old bike "It's… 55,800¥" Mitsume smirks in watching both Miyu and Kanata almost drops their mouth in… surprise. "You made a reservation plus this was the newest model AND you did not pick it up for 8 years! The Interests outclass the real price…" Mitsume smirks.

Miyu and Kanata looks at each other, Kanata was the first to spoke. "Do you like that bicycle?" Kanata said with seriousness in his voice. Miyu nodded without thinking much of the question. Kanata nodded back at Miyu, he already made up his mind and without further thought, he moves forward while until he was about a feet to Mitsume. "Here" Kanata said while handing a thick wad of cash in his hands.

Mitsume's eyes widens in admiration while Miyu's eyes from fear as Miyu tries to stop Kanata but was outran by Mitsume herself by giggling. "I was just kidding, don't take it seriously" then looks at Miyu "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"NO! Of course not…" Miyu smiled in relief as she strolls her way in-between Mitsume and Kanata.

"Nope, I won't ever marry a violent, hussy, Ill-natured chick like her ever in my life" Kanata said, gaining a deathly glare from Miyu. "And I hate pretenders" Kanata added then looks away, avoiding a very piss Miyu's glare.

**"KANATA NO BAK-"** Miyu was cut by Mitsume, who covers Miyu's mouth.

"I guess not…" Mitsume said while wiping her sweat drop "Ah… uhm… The bicycle is free of charge, it's been a while… so this is my birthday gift to you" Mistume quickly said while removing her hand from Miyu (Calm).

"Thank you, Mitsume-obasan!" Miyu said while she jumps and hug Mitsume who almost trips because of the collision. Mitsume pats Miyu's head, "There, there… No need to thank me, if you continue calling me obasan then it's useless to thank me… Hmp!" Mitume said in a cold voice and she also stops patting Miyu.

"I'm sorry, Mitsume-neechan" Miyu apologize and looks at the older girl who was smiling back at her. Kanata chuckles quietly but was heard by Miyu so she gave him a glare.

Miyu broke the hug. "Hey, can I now take my bike?" Miyu said while looking hopefully at the bike. Mitsume smiles and nods at Miyu, Miyu then moves to the blue mountain bike with wire basket. (The same as Touya Kinomoto)

"Thank you" Kanata said then he bows and turns around to leave, Miyu at his trail. They hear a cat's bell and then a wall collapses revealing a beautiful purple haired girl riding a bike with a cute red-haired girl around six years old at her back hugging her.

_"Nihao! Is this bicycle store?"_

_"Oh… yeah"_

_"Xian-Pu buy Soh-up a bicycle, you have one?"_

_"Oh… yeah?"_

Miyu and Kanata, looks at each other and then they left the store. At outside you could see that all the delinquents were either imbedded on the wall or the floor. They just shrugged their shoulder and went outside the alley.

"See you, Miyu" Kanata said while walking at the sidewalk. Miyu looks at him thinking and smiles at herself.

"Hey! I could give you a ride" Miyu said while riding her bike. Kanata looks back and he frowns.

"No way, I won't ride that piece of junk you call a bike" Kanata said while he continue walking leaving a frowning Miyu. Miyu follows Kanata while riding on her so called bike of hers.

"Hey! It could take you half hour returning to your car, so let me give you a ride" Miyu said while riding alongside with Kanata. Kanata keeps walking without even looking at Miyu, so Miyu outran Kanata and stops in his front, blocking his way.

"Hey! Look at me when I am talking!" Miyu said while looking at Kanata. Kanata frowns and looks at Miyu.

"I'll walk…" Kanata said while finding a way to get passed Miyu. When he found a way he quickly runs and…

"_Hiro did you cover the manhole?"_

_"Sir, it's not actually a manhole, it's just a hole in the ground, even a kitten would not fall in it"_

_"Did you consider people?"_

_"Oh… no…"_

"Kanata! Oh my…" Miyu looks at Kanata's foot that was in hole. His foot was caught when he tried to get past Miyu. Miyu then laugh at him when she concludes that he isn't hurt.

"Darn!" Kanata said while looking distastefully at his foot, covered in mud. "Now, how can I go home with this?" Kanata said then realized something as he looks at Miyu. "Err… Can I ride with you?" Kanata pleaded to Miyu.

"… Yup! It's fine with me… you need to stand up and step on this bars" Miyu said while pointing at the two bars at the side of the wheel. "And one more thing… keep your stinky feet from me" Miyu said and grins at Kanata.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks anyway" Kanata said as he steps at the bars at both side of the bicycle. "Can we go now? It's kind of embarrassing here" Kanata said as he looks at the sidewalk.

After a Miyu got want she wants she quickly rode her bike faster making Kanata cling to her at first Miyu felt uncomfortable but a the time pass by she felt relax to Kanata arms. But they didn't see that someone with a camera saw them and of course, took a picture of them.

After a few minutes, they have reached their destination. The first ting Kanata did when he saw a glimpse of his car he quickly jumps down from the bike and glares at Miyu. "Why did you ride the bike fast? Didn't you know that I…" Kanata cuts himself and his expression softened "Err… Nevermind" Kanata said while turning his back from Miyu and approaches his car. He was going to insert the key to the door when Miyu said something that made him stop.

"So, you don't know how to ride a bike huh?" Miyu grins in amusement. Kanata looks back in horror, and approaches Miyu. They were now face to face; Kanata is looking slightly downwaed due to Miyu's inferior height.

"How did you find out? I acted right; I did what I saw in TV!" Kanata's eyes widens in surprised and amazement at Miyu. 'She really have sharp mind' Kanata thought.

"It's easy if you study Psychology… and beside I think that what you watched in TV was a girl riding at the bike of the boy." Miyu grins at Kanata. Kanata thinks for a while and then he suddenly look at Miyu.

"You mean, I wasn't supposed to cling to you like that?" Kanata said and then he tired to remember what he did and when he did Kanata blushes and looks down from Miyu. Miyu blushes but she pats Kanata's nose.

"Don't look down, I understand but next time, be gentle, my ribs is aching right now." Miyu said while giving Kanata a peck in the cheek and then she turned away and went to the opposite way. "See you tomorrow! Maybe you'll see me in your bed sleeping with you!" Miyu disappears quickly in the crowd.

"…bye…" Kanata mumbles as he caresses the cheek, Miyu pecked. He was cut in his own world when someone approaches him. The man has black hair and has a medium build, he has two teeth that look like a fang, and he also was wearing a yellow bandanna.

"Excuse me; do you know where can I find Nerima?" The man said while showing Kanata a map.

"This is the map of the Philippines. How can you go to Nerima when you're following this map?" Kanata said. "Do you have a cell phone? I could send you a map Via Bluetooth" Kanata said as he draws his cell phone from his pocket.

"Yes. I have it's he-" the man was going to draw his cell phone from his bag when a girl with a long dark blue hair made its way to the man.

"Ryouga! I shouldn't have agreed on taking off this hands cuff off you." The woman said as she locks their wrist together.

"I'm sorry Akane, I'm sure I know the where I can find the bathroom." Ryouga argued with Akane. Akane frowns, and then drags Ryouga with her leaving Kanata alone with his cell phone in his hand.

_"It's fortunate I have a GPS locator with me, I could monitor your movements with your cell phone. Technology isn't bad after all"_

"What the heck was that? Well, I should go home now. I need desperately needed a bath." Kanata said while looking at his food stained pants and sweat shirt and his grimy shoe. After looking Kanata went to his car and drove off.

To be continued…

Well, that's it. It's Miyu's turn to make a show with Kanata! But I have a feeling I overdid it a little. But, Oh well, I guess I should explain what happened to me. Nothing changes much except for new Ideas for this story but as I told you, I'm very busy. I don't want to make a promise that the next chapter would be up quickly. But the next chapter is a prologue into a new chapter of their life! So stay tune! –Hiroyuki11


	4. Living Together… At Last?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!/UFO Baby… I'm just nobody who is making a fanfic or in other words… I am just using its Characters to my plot. It's just a fan fiction so don't sue me!

**Author's Note: **Just as I thought, I overdid it… Oh, well I guess Miyu seems a 'little' perverted but she's just open-minded and loves to tease 'Kanata'. Well then, I guess you'll see what I mean later in the chapters of this story. Also well… err… I did that once, and regretted it the next day. It was called adrenaline (I think), once you start you'll have a boost in confidence. If you see me update this… that's mean I'm stuck at my other story.

* * *

**Author: **Hiroyuki11 

**Anime: **Daa! Daa! Daa!/UFO Baby

**Title: **Awkward Love

**Summary: **Kanata is rich boy, who is raised by a maid.But one day he almost hit a young girl named Miyu by his car. He met his childhood friend whom he asks to marry him. Will he accept the destiny that was given to him?

* * *

**Chapter IV:Living Together… At Last?**

A blond haired girl park her bike at a gate, she locks it and then looks at the house before her. She wipes her forehead with her handkerchief before she reaches her key in her pocket. The girl was about to place her key in the keyhole when suddenly the door opened showing a fiery red haired woman and a golden haired man, doing tango together. When the two adults saw that Miyu was there they straightened themselves and made a feign cough. Then they both place a hand on Miyu's shoulder while grinning. Miyu froze from the childish display of her parents does not respond until Bawmeow licks her ankle.

"Guess what happened dear! We have been chosen to assist some scientists in making a human shape computer! It's because of this!" Miki, Miyu's mother hand Miyu a rabbit like stuff toy with pink ears and red eyes.

"Its name is Pepo, a robot that we made for amusement. Someone called us about it when I brought it at the Heiomachi science convention last Saturday. They think I have a promising future in Robotics." Yuu, Miyu's father smiled while Miyu on the other hand was prodding the stuff toy (?)… That's when its nose twitches, when Miyu saw this she threw it at her parents.

"**WAAAAHHHH!! IT'S ALIVE!" **Miyu shouted as both of her parents caught the stuff toy. Her finger was shaking as she pointed at the Stuff toy, or I mean robot.

"Be careful! We'll be giving you this one as a remembrance from us…" Her mother quickly, raises a big bag, and so is his father. "… Our flight is at 7 o'clock, and it's already 5."

"**BUT MOM…!! **How about Lou?! Who would take care of them…?" Miyu whines as her parents were gathering her own things. "**HEY! **Don't move things without my permission!" But still her mother was gathering her things.

"I want to study at Heiomachi University!! I just got there, where are you taking me?" Miyu said, and it was effective as both of her parents were stops. "I plan to finish my college here…"

"…" Miki laugh, and then laugh, and then until Miyu was annoyed.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?!!**" Miyu shouted at her mother, she was annoyed that her mother was laughing; it was her dream to study in this city's best University.

"We didn't tell you you'll be joining us in Tokyo. You're going to leave at our friend's house." Miki said as she started packing Miyu's bag. "Alright… This is where all of your clothes are…"

"How about my books? How about Lou?" Miyu said, anger was still lingering in her inner self.

"Oh… He'll stay with you, it's dangerous in destination… and we don't really have time for him." Miki said, as if she was telling her daughter how to count to ten. "Your books is useless and just a baggage for us."

"**HE'S WHAT?!**" Miyu looks at her father, it was no use talking to her mother, she always doesn't win in her mother, but her father… she likes him because he always saves her. "Dad! Mom is being irrational! Can you think that I can take care of Lou while I'm studying hard for the exams?" Miyu made a cute pout but his father shook his head.

"I trust you Miyu, I know you can take care of your little brother." Miyu's father then ruffles her hair. "Besides… Our friend has lots of books, since his grandfather was scholar, and was a teacher at the Tokyo University."

Miyu's eyes bulged; her father really hits the right button of her daughter. "Really?! Is he nice?"

"Yeah, she's dead. Her husband will take care of you… he's kinda strict thought, and beside…" Miki nudged Miyu's ribs, "He's rich and he has a nice and handsome son."

"I don't care about the son; wait till I get my hands on those books…" Miyu said while drooling. "**BWAHAHAHA!!!**" Miyu laugh evilly, like her mother used to.

"I guess you really know Miyu..." Miki said as she looks at her husband and saw that he was drooling too. "**HEY! **Hey we are not staying there, so no books for you too…" Miki said as he smacks her husband at the back of his head.

"…**OH**, yeah… I just remember those towering books…" Yuu said as he rubs his head. "Are we ready? Let's go." He said quickly as he carried the bags towards the van they owned.

"…Miyu it's time to go now." Miki said as she shook her daughter from her daydream. "Go get Lou for me…" Miyu quickly snaps and ran towards the house. Miki picks Bawmeow, the cat was large, as it was heavier than Lou. "**OOF!** This Cat really needs some exercise…"

Miyu came back with a sleeping Lou in her arms. "**MOM I HAVE LOU, SHALL WE GO NOW?!**" Miyu said, as if she were excited.

Yuu came back and looks at the scene, "Let's go now, everything is packed now…" he went to the car.

"Miyu, take care of you little brother? As much as I miss him, there's nothing I can do." Miki said, and then she hugged Miyu.

"Oh, mom…" Miyu returned the hugged. It was getting uncomfortable hugging you rival for so Many years…

"…Be a good _mistress_…" Miki said, and then Miyu's eyes widen and she started to squirm out of her mother's bear hug.

"**MOM!!**" Miyu said after she got out of the hug.

"I was just kidding…" Miki said as she patted Miyu's head. "He wouldn't want another wife; he's still stuck with her last wife…"

"You suck…" Miyu pouted as she smiled at her mother. "I wonder, if you're really my mother."

"**HEY!! **That's what I am going to say… I wonder if you're my daughter." Miki smiled back at her daughter.

Yuu smiled at his wife and daughter, "They always fight over little things and this is the way they say good bye to each other. It would be strange if they acted like they love each other…" Miki said to himself.

'Mom, take care… I'll really miss you…' Miyu thought as she smiles at her mother.

'Miyu, takre care…' Miki said as she started to tease Miyu again.

Those Happy moments before they depart, they don't wasn't sad goodbyes so they were all smiling and laughing… Too bad it has to end so soon…

"Guys, cut the fooling around we've got to go now, it's already 5.45 PM" Yuu said as her revs so the engine would warm. "It's you own fault Miki that you've only just read the e-mail this afternoon." And it was, the e-mail was sent four days ago and today was the deadline.

Miyu and Miki entered the van. "_So…_ it's your fault that I have to drag my clothes with me… and enter such pitiful change of environment… the house I live in for 19 years, and yet I still live in it, because I love it and…"

"Cut the crap, Miyu!" Miki said as she was covering her ears, "It's not my fault that the e-mail on the Yahoo Messenger was not mine…" Miki said as she made a pose, hugging herself and making smooching sounds. "_Oh, Miyu! I have missed you… It's been only a month since we last met, aren't you going to answer my question…? I love you, from your admirer, Fred." _Miki said as she ducks when Miyu threw a book.

"Fred is not my boyfriend! He's a playboy! And he has 3 other girlfriends…!" Miyu said, she was blushing, as she remembered her action in the last hours. "**I AM NOT A SLUT!!**" Miyu shouted at her mother. She was now crying…

"Dear, I was just joking… I'm sorry." Miki said as console her daughter. 

"No, I just remembered something… it's not that big." Miyu said as she looks at the window, facing way from her mother. "Mom, It's not you r fault."

…and the mood was destroyed at the moment as the next few minutes was quiet, Miki only asks questions on Yuu about the time to get there.

* * *

Kanata was already at home, taking a bath and was readying himself for his meeting with Santa. He was quite sure that this was important, because Santa could have said it earlier at the university but he did not… "…must be a secret or something…" Kanata said as he was in his bathtub, relaxing. 

…And then suddenly a blonde haired girl made an appearance in his mind. He quickly opens his eyes and sits up… 'Damn, she must be expert at psychology to make me feel this kind of reaction." Kanata looks at his lower through the bubbles, but he cannot see anything, but he could feel it. "Damn her… When I see her next I'll… hmmm, no… that could be bad. I don't want my reputation tarnished because of a single perky book worm" Kanata relaxes once more…

…More images came flooding in his mind. "Damn her!! I'll get you next time **Miyu Kouzuki!!**" He shouted in the bathroom. The maids outside his bathroom look at each other as they cleans Kanata's bedroom, and they gathered his clothes.

* * *

"…We're here!" Yuu said as they were at the street where their friends lives, but before they can see the gate there was loud sound of engine making it's way towards them, it was driving fast, a Dark Blue Mazda Rx-7, and quickly as it came and it went away, but you could still hear the tires screeching. 

"That was fast…" Yuu said, as Miki nodded. Miyu looks pale as she looks at her mother. "What the last name of your friend?" Miyu asks, praying that it was not him, that chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

"Saiyonji, did we just forget to tell you that?" Miki said as the started to gather Miyu's belongings.

"**NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!!**" Miyu wails as her worst nightmare had finally came true, "A friend is fine, but to live as the same house as him?!" Miyu said. Miki looks at her daughter, perplexed, while Yuu smiles knowingly.

"So, you've met him then…" Yuu said and when Miki looks at him, confused, "I mean… Saiyonji-san's son… Kanata." Miki looks at Miyu, she was smiling. "He was the driver of that Rx-7 right?"

Miyu nodded… "I did some embarrassing things to him while I was with him…" Miyu said as looks upwards, looking through the roof the car, as if looking her bike. "He's the one who bought me the new bike and… he paid for it."

…At last they stop on a gate… a very big wooden gate like in some castle. Yuu helps unpack Miyu's baggage at the back of the van and he took the bike from the roof of the van.

"Don't worry, you won't be leaving with him alone… there are dozen of people there… maids, driver, gardener, bodyguards and a lot more." Yuu said as rode back at the van. "Just ring the bell and tell that you are Miyu Kouzuki, and an old Maid named Yune will come."

"…Bye, Bye! Miyu dear!" Miki said as she pushes the door bell and quickly ran towards the van. Yuu quickly steps on the gas pedal and there was screeching sound as the van quickly left.

"**MOM!! WAIT!**" Miyu said as she ran towards the van, but the van was soon out of her eyesight. "Take care…" A tears drop from Miyu's eyes, waking Lou up.

* * *

"… Was that necessary dear?" Yuu said as they were at have at the street. He was soothing his wife, who was crying. "… You could have said at least 'I will miss you'" 

Miki was crying at her husbands arms… "It's better… for us to separate this way." Miki said as she looks at Yuu, "…We have no choice, its top secret project…"

Yuu nodded. "Yeah… the Project: 'Chobits'…"

* * *

"Hello? Saiyonji Residence… What can I do for you?" There was a voice; Miyu looks at her left to see a screen and a speaker. She looks up to see a camera… 

"Ahmmm… I'm Miyu Kouzuki, may I speak to Yune-san." Miyu said, she was a bit scare as she was fiddling with her fingers. 'Wow, such high technology.' she looks at the camera.

"Please wait a minute…" The maid looks at her back as if listening to an order. "…Yune-san will go at your location at five minutes, please wait inside." The screen went back to black, and soon the gate was slowly opening.

"Hello? I'm Miyu!" Miyu said but there was no one who greeted her, she realizes that the gate must be automatic, and so Miyu blushes. Miyu looks closely at her surroundings and she found neither Mansion nor houses nearby as it was covered mostly by trees or gigantic fountains… "Damn, they really are rich."

"At first this was not covered in trees, but for security reasons they made a maze at the front way…" Someone said. Miyu looks to her right and saw a woman dressed into a maid's uniform.

"…Good Evening," Miyu bows and smiles at the maid. "Are you Yune-san?" The maid bows, and smile back at Miyu.

"Yes… so you must be Miyu," Yune looks at her closely, and then smile. "You became more beautiful… it's been ages since the last time I saw you." The maid motioned Miyu to ride a golf car. "Is, that your brother? Lou?"

"…Yes, I it has been quite a while…" Miyu replied. It's been far too long that she already forgot what she looks like; she'd have hearing that she works in a wealthy family. "…and yes, this is my brother…" Miyu pointed at the fat cat, "Could you please bring that cat too?"

"Sure…" Yune went raises the cat, "Wow… you sure are heavy." Yune said as she smile forcefully, heavy is an understatement. Yune looks at Miyu throughout. "The last time I see you was when you last came here… at the funeral." Yune smiled sadly, as Miyu joins her in the golf car. "You were little at the time and… now you have grown taller than I am."

"…You mean I've been here at this large mansion and I didn't even remember it? That's kind of… strange." Miyu as the golf car started and they entered the maze, the maze was composed of sharp corners, and Miyu was sure that she saw tire marks. Miyu looks at Yune, "…I only remember remnants of Kanata when we were still children…"

"…So you remember then, but Kanata does not remember you," Yune said, there was sadness in her voice. "…Something precious from the family was lost because of Kanata. His father was very angry about it that Kanata was traumatized of opposing his father."

"Something precious…?" Miyu mumble to herself, and then she unconsciously fingered the ring hanging at her neck. "Yune…" Before Miyu could say it they stop at the large mansion. Miyu looks up and saw that it was very large, "…Amazing… the house was well-done."

"…If that was beautiful… then, look inside." Yune said as she opened the double door for Miyu, as the door open Miyu's mouth opened wider in amazement. Miyu slowly handed Lou to Yune as she interior of the mansion.

"…**OH MY! **I only saw these house designs on picture books and they were not this good! I bet this cost a bundle!" Miyu and a walks on the shining floor, at the center she spins quickly. "This is fun! I'm going to live here!" Miyu started to imagine herself, sleeping at a big bed, with the fluffy pillows, and then being served by maid as her hair was being brushed.

Yune shook her head, '…I hate to destroy her mood… but there was a condition why we let you stay here.' And then Lou opened its eyes, and was looking at the place, it gave a playful chuckle. "Hey there big guy… you like this place? I'm Yu-Ne" Yune baby talked Baby Lou.

'I'm going to buy all the books I want… I…' Then suddenly a chocolate haired boy entered her day dream, and her day dream turned into nightmare. "I forgot… I'll be staying with Kanata." Miyu looks at her hands, "I'm embarrassed about what I did earlier… I looked like a _slut_."

"What can I do? It's so _fun_ to play with a mind of an innocent boy, or experiment." Miyu mumbled to her self, as she remembers how the mind of a 'healthy boy' works. Miyu looks at Yune and saw that Lou was awake. Miyu approaches them, "Hi Lou! Do you like this place?"

"_Old Lady,_ who's this girl?" A maid said, sixteen years old, she had her arms cross at her chest. "What's she doing here with the baby…? Is she Kanata-kun's _Girlrfriend?_" The girl approaches Miyu and looks at her fully. "I'm more attractive than her… Kanata has a bad taste in girls…"

Miyu was speechless at the smaller girl sheer rudeness of the girl. "Well excuse me for not as…" She looks at the girl at front of her. "…attractive as you but, Kanata and I are happy together…" as soon the words came out from her mind she berates herself. 'I'm not Kanata's girlfriend!'

The girl looks shock for a moment and then smiled at Miyu, "…happy eh? I bet when you at a motel, you two are very happy, _very happy_ indeed." The girl said in a tone that made Miyu ready to murder her when she puts her hand on that little neck…

"Mimi, stop it dear. It's rude to say that our guest…" Yune said, as she diffuses the scene, Lou was just chuckling. Mimi looks at the baby closely and then she shook her head.

"Are you sure this is Kanata's and not some other guy out there?" The asked again but Yune looks at her disapprovingly, so she hop away while she tick her tongue at Miyu.

"**ARGH!!** That bitch really gets on my nerves…!!" Miyu said as she was clenching the rail on the stairs. "Wait till I get my hands on her… I'll strangle her…" Miyu cursed… and cursed saying words that could make this fan fiction a rating '**M**'.

"Please forgive her… she had a sharp tongue… except for Kanata." Yune said as she walked up stairs. Miyu was following her… "Wait, aren't you going to bring your things with you?"

"What? Aren't the maids going to pick them up?" Miyu replied looking at her bags at the entrance. Yune shook her head, Miyu looks surprised but she came down and picked her two bags, there were another 1 but she couldn't bring it up.

* * *

"…So Santa, what are doing in the first place?" Kanata said, looking around and he stops at the girl wearing a skimpy skirt, the girl wink at him and Kanata looks disgusted. 

"We are going to proved them that you are a man…" Santa said casually, while playing at his glass. "There was a rumor that you were _gay_…" Santa said as he looks Kanata. "You never had any girlfriends, or I mean_ intimate _girlfriends." Santa sips at his drink…

"Damn! It's not that I have no girlfriend I just happen to… hate them. I'm rich and I don't want to waste my money on someone who would hurt my feelings." Kanata said, and Santa looks at him disapprovingly.

"That's the main idea, you're rich but you don't use it on women. Women are the goddess of this word, those smooth legs, the way they smile at you, the way their…" Santa continued to babble but Kanata was not listening. He heard this couple of times before… so this is the important thing they would talk about, a total waste of time. "I was going to hooked you with someone I know…" at that remark Kanata's eyes widen.

"Oh, no you don't! If that was why we're here for then I'm going home!" Kanata said as he stands from his stool. Kanata was walking away when Santa hold the sleeves of his polo.

"No, I've already cancelled that… there was a matter that came up… and I wanted to show it to you." Santa said, Kanata sits back at his stool, and then Santa slides 5 faced down pictures at Kanata's front. "It's a set of… interesting photos…"

Kanta slowly flipped the first photo. It was the photo from the cheery blossom tree, where he accidentally pulled Miyu into a hug; it caught only their… shoulders up to their face. Kanata notices something in the picture. "**WHAT THE HELL?!** Where's our clothes?!" Kanata looks closely at the picture and then turned his head at his friend, but he saw nothing. Kanata looks at his back to see Santa dancing with a girl.

Santa left Kanata with the _interesting pictures_ that he _made_ especially to his best friend. Although is a pity that his real plan was cancelled, he found something _more_ interesting to do. The real plan was to get Kanata hooked up with someone Santa knew, but that plan ended. But this new event is starting out _really_ well…

"Hey hot guy, would like to dance with me?" The girl wearing a skimpy skirt approaches Kanata. Kanata shook his head and the girl looks disappointed and the left.

He flipped the next one and saw that this was taken on the bicycle shop, and then he flipped another, this time, it was Miyu kissed him on the forehead. He flipped the other two and saw that it was the time he cornered Miyu on the wall, and the other one was on Miyu's bicycle. And all those pictures were edited to make it erotic… not too much though. Kanata gathered the pictures and went to Santa, interrupting the dance.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kanata cursed, his first curse this month, as his raised the photo in Santa's face. "Were you following us?!" Kanata asked again. Santa just smiled and went to the girl, the girl hand Santa a pice of paper and winked, while Santa pocketed the piece of paper.

"Chill! You won't have to get hooked to anyone if I just showed that to anyone…" Santa said, while he pats Kanata's shoulder. "She's cute, and will definitely raise your reputation…" Santa said and walked towards the stool he sat earlier.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kanata roared, the photos in his hand had crumpled in his grip. "If I do that, she'll definitely kick my ass…" Kanata looks down and, he realizes that he was gripping the photo. "I won't hurt my friend's feelings…" Kanata mumbled the words, which of course Santa didn't hear because of the Music playing loudly.

"…I did some research on her… and it shows that she's very intelligent, and because of that people is either staying away from her or they kept bugging her…" Santa said as he looked at Kanata in the eye. "She was reserved, kind, neat, and definitely _scary…_"

"…_scary?_" Kanata questioned uncertainly, while looking at his friend. 'I know she's intelligent, but reserved?! She's almost bad as Mimi! I think Santa is getting mental…' He frowns, 'Wait, the first time I saw her, his description is accurate… but when I knew her… she's definitely… different.'

"…You know, it's her _kind _that I'm _afraid. _My buddies were all chick magnet right?" Santa said as he shivered for a second. Like you _pal_, although you didn't use your talent…

"…yup?"

"…They were all turned down by her… more than 50 shoot downs is just 3 years is an achievement you know…" Santa said gravely, like retelling a ghost story. "She's a natural psychiatrist. She mastered psychology, and she's applying it to the guys, she can read them like a book…"

Kanata's eyes widen, 'I've been… _tricked.'_ "You mean… I'm humiliated?" Kanata looks at the picture.

Santa laughs, "Nope… You're not humiliated, you saw the Angel of Miyu, not the Devil, I don't mind going into your position at the bicycle store…" Santa said as he pats Kanata's shoulder. "You're lucky to be with her, without messing with your brain."

"…I am not lucky?! She messes with my brain and… and… she now always comes to my mind!" Kanata said, blushing as he remembered _that _particular memory. But he was relief as well…

"Well, I guess… That's true! But there is one solution to that…" Santa smiled mischievously.

"I won't do it!"

"If you don't do it… then you'll think of her forever… think of the photo I gave you."

"…" Kanata became silent… blood was now flowing in his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kanata covered his nose. He looks at his time; it was already 8:20 PM. "I'm going now; my father had summoned me…" Kanata stood up. Wiping his nose with his handkerchief, Kanata started to walk away… 'I hate stinking perverts…'

"…Already? Fine, just don't forget what I told you," Santa said, and then he too stood up as well. "All, your problems will be solved by THAT…" Santa wink in a mischievously way…

"Shut the crap…" Kanata said, and then he looks at Santa. "If you spread those images… I'll definitely kill you!" Kanata said and then he walked away…

Kanata went directly to his car and drove away… he didn't noticed that he was still gripping the photo until he was trying the hold the steering wheel, and so he put it in his pocket. '…and here I thought we were going into an antique shop…' Kanata shook his head. 'Yune is right… Santa did change… not that I give it any thought… I just realize it today.'

* * *

**Note: **I wrote this a few months back, but I try not to write _incomplete_ chapters, but this is the only way I can think I can update, I'm really stuck when no one is reviewing my story, so when no one review, I lose interest in it… so please review. 

I only revised this chapter, but that does not mean I'm not stuck in it. I need inspiration to continue writing… and I'm at lost right now…

-Hiroyuki11


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, and I don't make any profit by writing this, it is on my own pleasure and happiness that I wrote this…

* * *

**Awkward Love**

**By **_Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

**Chapter V: **The Talk…

"…Yune-san, can I sleep now? I feel tired, walked all over town today…" Miyu said. It's true, she was tired of all the walking, and the food she ate was good enough. Now all she wants was the soft pillow and the large.

"How about the library, aren't you going there?" Yune asks, but Miyu shook her head. Yune sighs and then she looks at the laundry basket. She remembered to tell Miyu something, she looks back and saw she was already gone… she was going to tell her, her room.

Miyu was lost in the hallway, she was carrying her bag and then, she already left Lou back at Yune… "Where's a nice and comfy room?" Miyu asked herself as she found each room was not usable… There! She found a room, her dream room, with all those perfumes and those make up… well not the make up, it was the rooms design, and it was not dull like any others.

"Oh, well… might as well take a bath, and sleep…" Miyu said as she came to the bathroom. The bathroom exceeded her expectations, it smells good and then there lots of soap and shampoo, and… "…A large bathtub!!" Miyu squealed in delight as she admires the large bathtub, the golden rims, the smooth texture, and it is large enough to fit 5 people…

"…I love this!" Miyu squealed again, her fan girl self is now taking over her body again, "…I only see this on the books I read… and this is so **COOL**!" She undresses quickly and she jumps at the bathtub…

* * *

"Welcome back, Kanata-sama." Yune said as Kanata walked towards the stairs, he looks tired and kind of frustrated, "Is there something wrong?"

"…Oh, hello, I haven't notice you…" Kanata admitted. "…I was just having the worst day of my life…" Yune gasped and Kanata smiled sheepishly. "…Well, not at worst as _that_… it's just frustrating…"

"…Care to talk about?" Yune offered.

Kanata thought for a while before he smiled and nodded. "Well, let's talk about it while I eat. I still have time to meet my father…" Kanata pauses and looks at Yune seriously. "…Is father here?"

Yune shook her head. "Nope, he's still at work, maybe at the meeting…" Yune said, and then she walked towards the dining room, with Kanata on her heels.

When they got there it was already neat. Yune called for the maids to make dinner for Kanata, and they followed obediently… with hint of satisfaction.

"So, what's your problem…?" Yune said, as they wait for the dinner to arrived, "…You look like you want to wreck something when you came in…"

"…There were a lot of events actually that made my life miserable for today… but then again if you look closely, all my problems have the same roots…" Kanata said, as he started to rub his temple… and then Yune started to massage his shoulders… "Thanks…"

"…I know you're stress, so spill it out, you'll feel better…" Yune urges Kanata to continue so he nodded…

"…This morning when you called me about my PDA, well, I kind of hit someone with my car…" Kanata said, and Yune smiled sheepishly.

"…I thought you said, '_Almost_ hit somebody'?"

"…I hit her but it's not that serious, I just wrecked her already battered bike." Kanata explained, "…Seriously, I offer her money and she shouted at me, but still I gave her money and left her there…"

"…Oh, my… she sure has a sharp tongue…" Yune said, and Kanata raises his eyebrows, he didn't remember telling her what she said to him. Upon seeing the look on Kanata's face, Yune chuckled. "…I mean, when you left her there, then she said hurtful things to you… I know you wouldn't leave anyone… ever."

Kanata chuckled, and then nodded. "You know me too well… well, she does say too many things, things that I haven't done…" Kanata looks down, "…Well, what I learned, is, she based her judgment generally. She's a bookworm apparently."

Yune frowned. "But, I thought you…" She left it hanging in the air.

"…Well, I found out later, that she studies at the Heiomachi University as well, she's a _scholar_."

"…Okay,"

"…Well, do you remember Christine Hanakomachi?" Kanata asked his motherly figure.

Yune thinks for a while before smiling brightly. "…Oh, that cute pink haired girl? She's absolutely adorable…"

"…Err, yeah, she's _stunning_…" Kanata blushes, and then he realizes the real topic, he smiled sheepishly at Yune's twinkling eyes. "…Well, were in the same class, the same as Santa."

"...I though she was away?"

"…Err, well she came back with her father…" Kanata was getting uncomfortable talking about Christine, Yune's twinkling eyes doesn't help. "…They came back because of business."

"…Oh, would you continue your 'love escapade' with _her_?" Yune asks mischievously.

Kanata blushes hard… and now he understand that 'twinkling eyes' of Yune. "…It's not _love_ escapade! It's just escapade!"

"…Eh? How about when I found you two sleeping at the garden, you're _leaning_ with each other…" Yune teased, again.

"…I-I… we're only _nine_ years old! **N-I-N-E**!" Kanata said, wailing his arms at his side.

"…Well, I could say that's a _head start_… not to mention when I found you two _taking_ _a bath_ _together_!" Yune said, giggling like a girl.

"…N-No! I was innocent! Christine said that boyfriend and girlfriend should wash each other's back!" Kanata pause, memories of that certain event came rushing in his head, and it was driving him crazy. "…We were soaking in mud that day! And I don't know what's _girlfriend_! I thought it was a _female friend_!" Kanata shouted, blushing furiously. 'Oh god please don't show me this memories! I'm not a god damned _pedophile_!' Kanata started to bang his head on the table until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see Yune leaning on him with a concerned face.

"...What happened to you?" she innocently ask making Kanata glared at her, she smiled sheepishly at him. "...Sorry?"

"...You know, I think talking with you won't help..." Kanata said as he shook his head. "...It gets worse."

"...Hey, I'm sorry, now, let's continue..." Yune said as she sits back at her chair, but before she sat down properly, the maids deliver Kanata's food. "...Well, eat first."

"Sure," Kanata said as he clapped his palm together, "Bon appetite!" after saying that he started eating...

"...This is good, I'm very hungry...' Kanata said happily as he munch his food, at that Yune raise her brows.

"...Err, I never had the time to..." Kanata drinks a mouthful of pineapple juice. "...I never had the chance to eat, this afternoon my lunch was ruined by Christine via that girl earlier." Kanata pauses as he looks at Yune, "...Oh my clothes are at my car, be sure to get it. Anyway, the girl gave me bread to eat but that's not enough..."

"...Oh, so who's this 'girl' you're referring to?" Yune said, "You keep referring her 'the girl' but I know she's not that young..."

Kanata thought for a while, "Well, she acts like an over energetic child and at the same time... Err, seductive young woman." Kanata said, "...She's..."

"Kanata." said a man in a cane, he was wearing a suit. His face was impassive, and his voice was gruff, "...Let's go." the old man said before he turned around and left without waiting for Kanata.

"...I'm sorry I've gotta go now..." Kanata bows at Yune, and Yune just nodded, her face was impassive.

"...Patience." she said before Kanata turned around.

"I'll try..." Kanata said and then he went after his father...

* * *

"Kanata." Housho once again said impassively. "Sit down." He said pointing toward the chair opposite of his table.

Kanata bows at his father and the he seated at the chair, "What is it that call this meeting for father?" Kanata said in his trained polite voice.

The patriarch nodded at the respect of his offspring. "Look at this." Housho slide a large envelope on his table.

Kanata nodded and then he scoop the envelope and then he looks at his father before opening it, his father nodded so he opened it and looks at the 3 piece bond paper. Kanata gasped involuntarily upon seeing the contents... "...W-What is the meaning of _this_ father...?"

Housho smiled slightly, not the goofy smile but a creepy smile. "You have your _freedom_. Now it's time for your duties for our family."

Kanata's eyes widens, "Freedom!? How did restrict became freedom?! I should be at a soccer field right now..." Kanata shouted as he slams his hands at the table.

The smile faded from Kanata's father's face. "That is for your own good, I was thinking of your future." Housho simply said. "**NOW SIT DOWN**!" he bellowed.

Kanata grips the table's edge before he sat down and glared at his father.

If Housho noticed the glare he didn't make a comment about it, "Soccer and sports are dangerous, you may be hurt."

"Yes, father." Kanata looks at his lap, "I apologized for my behavior."

Housho nodded, "That's part of why I'm here. But the real reason why I called you here because I would be leaving Heiomachi soon."

"Leaving? What for?" Kanata asks, his face was impassive, 'take that old man!' that's what he thought in his mind.

"I will be sponsoring a company and I'll do business there."

"We already have many business, father. Why a new one?" Kanata asks his father.

"I feel something special in this. I felt this is the right thing," Housho smiled sadly, "...This is the same feeling I felt when I met, Hitome for the first time."

At that Kanata smiled sadly, "I'm sorry father." he felt he should tell his father that, it felt like a reflex.

Housho looks up from the picture frame, "Thank you... Son." He smiled at his son. Kanata smiled when he heard the word 'son' Housho only use that when he's the father figure mode, not the strict stuck-up businessman.

"When will be you go?" Kanata asks his father, for the first time, concerned at his father's welfare.

"I'm afraid, after this meeting... I'll leave the business at Mr. Fujiwara." He stood up and picked a suitcase.

Kanata stood up, and approaches his father. "Be careful Dad, remember you're not young anymore..." Kanata smiled as his father glared at him.

Housho chuckled a little, "I know, just take care when I left you." he hugged his son, and was rewarded by hug. After they hug, his face became impassive. "You're dismissed." He said, and Kanata nodded.

* * *

"That was refreshing! I never realize that I was in that bathroom for an hour!" Miyu said to nobody as she jumps into the big bed, wearing a bathrobe. Truth to be told, Miyu Kouzuki, only spent her time at the bathroom 5 minutes and 10 minutes drying her hair, she doesn't bother buying a specialized soap and shampoo. But this time it was an exception, she loves the new smell of her hair, her skin, it smells like peach, or a daffodil. She never ever uses any other products except for antibacterial soap, which doesn't have any smell at all, and conditioner, aside that, she uses nothing more...

But being in this bathroom was an eye opener, she had missed this kind of luxury, she declines it. But upon tasting it, she feels she like more of it, so she looks around the room to find something to test... And she saw a picture frame.

"Hitome..." Miyu said as she sits up picked the picture frame.

Miyu fingered her ring hanging in her neck, "Hello, Auntie..." she smiled brightly but her eyes shows sadness.

Embroided on the ring on her neck was 'Hitome Saiyonji'...

Miyu smiled as she place the picture frame back. "I'm tired!" Miyu said as she once again lie on the bed, but she puts a comforter. In 5 minutes she was fast asleep...

* * *

"...Kanata-sama, are drinking again?"

"Yes Yune, it's been a tiring night..." Kanata answered indirectly.

Yune smirks, "You look happy."

Kanata sips at his glass, "I know," he took another sip. "I'm going to miss him though..."

Yune's eyes widens, this was unexpected, even from her. "Tell me something I didn't know." she nudge Kanata's ribs with her elbow.

"...Huh?" after a second Kanata smiles, "...For the first time in years he called me son, and not Kanata or anything else... It made of felt warm and fuzzy inside, I guess I find it strange when father hug me..."

If Yune was drinking water, she would have choked to death... imagine yourself choking by your own saliva, will ya? "...T-that's wonderful!" Yune said smiling brightly.

"I guess. But you know it's one of my dreams to please my father one day... I guess... That's one down."

Yune raises a brow, "One down?" she asks Kanata. "What do you mean by that?"

"...Well, each of us has dreams that we want to fulfill... And that's one of them." Kanata opened another bottle of whiskey, "I didn't expect that one of my hardest dreams is the first one to be fulfilled..." Kanata said cheerfully before whisky into his bottle, and then he puts some ice on it.

"I'm glad for you..." Yune smiled sweetly. "I should be going now..."

"Thank you..." Kanata smiled back at her, "Mom..." Kanata said as an afterthought

Yune froze in her tracks as she heard Kanata called her mom, "Wha-What? Are you drunk?" Yune stuttered.

"...Maybe..." Kanata said, "...or Maybe not."

"Now, young man..." Yune was starting to lecture Kanata when he raised his hands.

"...Why should I call you mother? You're like my non-existent grandmother!" Kanata exclaimed.

"...Oh really?" Yune said in gritted teeth while she smacks Kanata at the back of his head.

"**OW**! What was that for?!" Kanata said as he rub the back one his head. Kanata smiled as Yune was leaving behind. "...but it kinda nice... Being called a mother, right?"

Yune stops in her track and looks at Kanata. "It is, somehow I prefer grandmother, although you look exactly your mother..." She smiled and then bows at Kanata. "Goodnight, Young Master..."

"Goodnight, Yunece."

* * *

"I can't believe I drank that whisky bottle in one go...Belch!" Kanata vomited at his own clothes, "Urk! I have to take this off now..."

**Flashback**

"_Goodnight, Yunece."_

_After Yune left, well I don't really know what to do now... All I have left is this glass of whisky and the whisky bottle..._

_I've been drinking when I'm stressed, well I'm on age, so why is feels different? Earlier this day, I was drinking at a disco for the first time, and I felt uncomfortable... but everybody seems comfortable with it, am I different? Yes, Santa said that a hundred times... just because he has money doesn't mean he should spend it at women and drinking. I have money but I never ever spend it on a single woman..._

_Santa said it far too many times... being rich means we all have anything we want, girls, friends, grades, power, influence... and so many else. But, is it true? Oh... I knew now, money is not infinite, and when money is lost... you lose everything... power, friends, influence..._

_Yes, I have the power to have all that, but what I'm trying to find is... someone that is not bought with money, someone who practically... hate... money..._

_...**Miyu Kouzuki**..._

_Hey! Where did that thought come from? But, I think she'll be a good friend... now that I think about it, I did buy her a bike, an expensive one too... But I guess I treated her like a little girl not a woman._

_...She's definitely beautiful, cute and... Hot._

_What the heck? **NOW** where did that come from? Got to erase those images from head!_

_Damn you Santa for these pictures! Damn you Miyu for playing with my mind!_

_...I can't erase them, but there is one more solution..._

**End of Flashback**

'And with that, empty the whisky bottle in one go. I feel sick...'

Kanata went into a room, his mother's room. Somehow when he's there he felt peace, and comfortable...

* * *

Kanata was already on his boxers, and he began to crawl towards the bed. He felt cold when he entered the room but when he was under the comforter he felt warm, an inviting warm.

He was east asleep as he wraps his arms and legs around a human sized pillow when it moaned...

..._Perhaps it isn't a pillow after all_...

* * *

**Happy New Year to all!**

I hope you like this update! I don't really have time to write after & before New Year, so this update is my New Year's give to you all! (At least I was able to update! I can't believe I was in a brainstorm yesterday, I wrote this in my notepad in my cellphone, so I write until I fell asleep involuntarily.)

To be honest, I just felt, I need to write this… not because of duty, but because of my enjoyment… I hope you like it too! –Hiroyuki11


	6. …Another Feisty Maid…!

**Disclaimer: **I wish upon a star that I would own an Anime… but there's no star when it rains, or rather you cannot see it. Therefore, I the Author disclaim myself if anyone claims that I claim **Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO Baby**.

**Reminder: **This is a **T** rating, right? Keep that in mind.

* * *

**Awkward Love**

**By **_Hiroyuki11

* * *

_

**Chapter VI: **…Another Feisty Maid…?!

"_Here's your meal Kanata-kun…" A girl said, bringing a platter to Kanata._

"…_Wow!" Kanata said while munching on the… err, Pumpkin Pie. "This is great!"_

"…_Thank you sir! Here's another one!" She then gave him a glass of… Pumpkin Shake. "…I made it!"_

_Kanata gulps down the shake… wow, and he smile at the girl. "…That was delicious! You know… you're future husband will be lucky!"_

_The girl blushes… "…I think you're lucky enough, Kanata-kun…"_

"…_I think…" Kanata's face started to emit glittering light, and his smile was shiny, as if his teeth was made from gold, "…I think I'm the lucky one…" Kanata then holds the girls hand, "…Mimi, will you marry me…?" After saying that the scenery changes from the Saiyonji Mansion's Dining room in a flower bed, which at this moment the petals of rose were falling the sky._

"…_Oh, Kanata! **YES**! Let's run away together!" Mimi replied, grasping Kanata's hand in her other hand._

"…_Oh, Mimi!"_

"_Kanata!"_

"_Mimi!"_

"_Kanata…"_

"_MIMI!!" The voice sounded strange… It's not Kanata's_

"…_Kana…ta?"_

"_**MIMI**!! **WAKE UP**!" _

**MIMI**!! **WAKE UP**!" The voice said again, and this time she recognizes it as one of her… _cow-worker_…. Err, co-worker. "…It's already 5:30 AM! We've got work to do! Ms. High-and-Mighty, Kanata's-soon-to-be-wife my ass!"

_Great! Just great, my alarm clock, Ms. Age-doesn't-matter is waking me again… I wish she would quit and became a waitress again. I mean, who would marry a 28 years old maid who had two children?! What's more, her husband left her because she was too stuck-up!_ Mimi thought as she rubs her eyes… _that dream again… Great, this is the first time I've been obsessed with someone… "_Go ahead, I'll join you later, _pedophile-san." _Mimi muttered the last word.

"…Did I hear something from you?" The so-called 'Ms. Age-doesn't-matter' hissed darkly.

"…No, I was just talking to myself Kawazumi-san." Miki said as she bow slightly… or what she thought it looked like.

"…Hmp! Keep that up and soon I'll be seeing you walking at the front door with your suitcase…" Kawazumi said smugly as she left the room.

_Is it…? Now that the master is gone, would we be seeing someone in this house hold off? _She asks herself sadly, _Kanata-sama wouldn't fire a single worker in here… he's too nice for that, I need to protect him… his innocence from the likes of the Nazi-bitch who wants to marry Kanata for fame and money. _Mimi shook her head. _Hmp! People these days… I mean, they all think about money… fame… money…!_

_Miyu Kouzuki…_

_Is she an enemy too…? She already had a head start with Kanata… is it? I only said those words to her to show her that Kanata is not some 'thing'. He's a very sensitive person, someone who had Justice, but lacks Freedom… he'll give away money if not for his stuck-up father forbids him too… But… I had to admit, Miyu is beautiful, and she looks intelligent… and polite, before I came that is. _Mimi thought as she stood up and headed towards the maid's quarter's bathroom.

* * *

"…_Another day_… _Another annoying day_…" Mimi said in a singing manner, "…_To see_… _the smiles of my rivals_… _those venomous grins they sent the prey_… _Y prey_…" Mimi was carrying a glass of Pumpkin Juice for Kanata, she was going to Kanata's room, but before she could get there she heard something that would stay in her mind for a long time…

"…_Ah! It hurts!_" A female voice moaned.

"…_Miyu… stop!" A man's voice shouted._

"…_Ow, It hurts, it hurts!"_

"…_Don't!"  
_

If you hear those words… what would you think? Well, I won't say it… but we do know what Mimi's reaction… "What the hell? Are they having _bondage_ or something? Is Kanata _evil_ now? I've got to find out!" She quickly drunk the Pumpkin Juice and she almost choke on it, "It's _horrible_!" she said looking at the pumpkin juice in a new light…

"Miyu... I can't take it anymore...!"

Mimi held the now empty glass against the door, she could now hear better... "Kamisama! They're really doing it! No, I've got to see it in my own eyes..." Mimi said as she grabbed the door knob.

* * *

"...Hmmmnnn!" Miyu gritted her teeth in pain... unconsciously. Her bruise was being hit, or there was something touching it. At long last, she woke up and felt... someone was holding her tightly.

She struggles but the hold was too tight to pry. That's when she took the moment to look at her captor's face and what she saw was brown hair and... Amber eyes.

They both look into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Kyaaaahh!!"

* * *

Kanata was running at his very best, he was running from the girl who gave him 'inappropriate' visions. Right now, she was running after him to hug him.

"Miyu stop!" he yelled but his yell bounce off the wall, like Miyu hadn't heard a word.

In his last turn he was presented by a wide and high wall. "Damn..." Kanata grunted.

"...**HEHE**, you can't run now..." Miyu said maniacally, "Now let me give you my **BIG** kiss and **BIG** hug!" Miyu said making a loud smooching sound, while latching her arm around Kanata's back.

When Miyu's lips were about a few centimeters from his lips, Kanata squirms in the hold and shouted, "Miyu... I can't take it anymore...!"

And with that he opens his eyes... and wished he didn't, what he saw was the very emerald green eyes of his captor. He thought it was just a dream, but he already woke up, he did what he did on his supposedly dream.

"Gyaaaahh!!"

* * *

Both young adults were glaring at each other as they were at the other side of the bed they were laying on moments before...

"**YOU**!" Kanata pointed at Miyu, he was breathing haggardly, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's my question!" Miyu shouted back, "What were **YOU** doing in **MY** room!"

Kanata looks into Miyu's eyes before sneering, "Who said this is **YOUR** room?! You don't even live here!" Kanata hissed.

Miyu became quiet, and she looks away. Kanata notices it and he felt guilt, "Why were you here?" he asked softly.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a reason why Miyu would be here... "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier... I was just... surprised." Kanata went closer to Miyu... only to see her... blushing, and she was smiling.

Miyu was smiling because she was the one who controlled her anger... and she act as if she was hurt by his words, the result was: he submitted to her mercy. As for the blushing... who wouldn't when you wake up being hugged by a handsome boy who only clothing is his boxer? That's partially the reason why she looked away. "I'm sorry... but didn't you know I'm going to stay in here?" Miyu asks, when Kanata shook his head Miyu continued, "Didn't Yune-san say anything to you?"

"Yunece-san?" Kanata said uncertainly, Miyu nodded. "...I did see her last night but she didn't mention you." and then Kanata notices that Miyu is still isn't looking at him... "Why were you not looking at me... did I do something that hurt you?"

"Yes... you did," Miyu said, but before she could continue Kanata was already moving towards her... She was taken by surprise when he holds her shoulder and she jumps back and they both fell out of the bed and landed on the ground, and Miyu took the impact.

"I'm..." Kanata started to apologize when he heard gasps from the door. Kanata looks behind him at the door to see several Maids. "…sorry?"

Miyu shook her head for a moment to clear her mind, after that she looks at Kanata's back… towards the maids. When she saw the gaping mouth of the maids she knew something was wrong, and that's when she realizes that it looks like Kanata, in boxers, is pinning her, Miyu Kouzuki who's wearing a _revealing_ nightdress or what they called '_Lingerie_'. "…Guys, this isn't what it looks like…" she said, but she knows that it was already too late.

* * *

"...Okay you two..." Yune looks at both Kanata and Miyu, "What is it about you two sleeping together?" Yune said her tone was of a strict teacher punishing a student. Being the head of the maids, Yune was the responsible for the whole household, a duty given to her by Housho.

"Well we did sleep together," Miyu said bluntly, earning gasps from the crowd. Miyu sighs when she finally understood what was wrong: Kanata was popular even in his house... "...But not in a way that you all are _thinking_ right now..." Miyu now looks at Yune, "It's my fault and, it is partially yours too..."

At that last sentence the ember in Kanata eyes burst again and it engulf his ember eyes, "...Yeah! You never told me about Miyu living in here!" Kanata said, although not in anger, but he raised his voice.

A brow from Yune rose up, and then she smiled slightly, "Is it...? I thought I already told you..." she chuckled when she remembers that she forgot to tell Kanata about it, "...Ah! Forgive me! I think my _age_ has finally caught up with me... I'm sorry about that." Yune bows, both Miyu and Kanata sighs in relief, "...Hold on! Now back on the subject... Did you two slept together... _intimately_?" she added the last word to avoid giving Miyu a reason to dodge the question again.

"...No, we did not do any _intimate_ acts..." Miyu said as looks at Kanata who was nodding, "...If you don't consider _cuddling_ as an intimate act that is..." at that Kanata snaps his head towards her, he was glaring at her. Miyu just stick her tongue out...

_If you don't want to be embarrassed go explain yourself, I'm not your secretary_. Miyu transmit her message through their eyes...

_I'm not as cunning as you are fox-girl, not even once in my life I've made Yune embarrass at herself_. Kanata replied.

Miyu smirks. _Just be honest, you're good at being honest... besides you sucked at lying._

Kanata frowns, 'What the hell? How can he imagine talking with Miyu with their eyes?'

Miyu smiles, she could read Kanata like a book, he did not need to speak, and his facial expression said it all. But what surprised her was that Kanata could understand her as well.

"Well… well… well, what do we have here? I never expected you to have mastered the 'Love Telepathy'," Yune smirks, Miyu looks horrified at the term and the fact that she had been discovered. "The requirements for it to work are: _Precise Mutual Understanding_... It is the same way with twins." Yune explained... Although there is another way, Yune didn't mention it... for _revenge_.

'That's not it! There is another way! I've read Kanata by looking at his facial expression... it is not accurate, but it does read'. Miyu thought, 'She got us!' Miyu then looks at Kanata in the eyes...

_Go for it! Just say anything or I'll torture you… I wonder how YOUR bathroom looks like when you're taking a bath._

Kanata nodded, "No, we really did not do anything... or I think so... I was drunk," the maids gasps again, "...but I walk in her but I am confident we did not do anything." Then Kanata puts his hands in his pocket and held his nose high in the air… for those who knew him, he does that when he was going to use authority. "…Besides… Yunence-san, when did you care for **MY** girl business…? As much as I know, it is **MY** business and not yours…"

"…Oh you're right… but." At this Yune grabs Miyu's shoulder and she faces her to Kanata, "_THIS_ is _MY _business…" Yune firmly said, putting more pressure on her hold on Miyu's shoulder.

"…What do you mean…? I'm already _nineteen_ years old! I don't need guardians…" Miyu said while trying to pry the hands on her shoulder, but it tightens again, that's when she looks at Yune, and she that the Head maid was smirking.

"…Oh… did I forget to tell you that you'll be…" Yune giggles, "…You'll be put on my wing… as the new Maid…" At that Mimi laughed out loud.

"…Oh I see! _Ms. Shitface_ is just a maid and not Kanata's _girlfriend_ as she claims…" Mimi continued her annoying laugh.

Kanata closes his gaping mouth as he pretend to cough, "…Is this… the reason why you're staying here?" Kanata asks Miyu, paying no attention at Mimi.

Miyu shook her head vigorously, "…**NO**! **I WAS STAYING HERE BECAUSE MY MOTHER SAID SO**!" And with her new found strength she pried Yune's hand and she glares at her, "**YOU**! **YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME WORKING AS A MAID**." Miyu shouted.

"**SHUT UP**! **BAKA**! **DON'T SHOUT SO LOUD**!" Mimi shouted back.

"…**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU**…" Miyu pauses, "…**JUST SHUT UP _COWHEAD_**" and at that the two female bicker at each other…

At that a new friendship was formed… err, rivalry. Two maids, the first time they saw each other, they were already at each other's throat, throwing insults here and then, both are feisty… thus another feisty maid arrives…

* * *

"…Now Miyu… Do you think living here is free? Even your mother knew that… she must have sent you here because all you do is read, and you have no household experience." Yune said patting the now dressed Miyu.

Miyu smiled sheepishly, 'She's right, is you see my room you would see books everywhere… I've never even cleaned them…' "…Okay… I understand…"

Yune looks at Kanata, "…Now be careful, take Miyu with you when you go to school." Yune said and when she saw Kanata opens his mouth she continue, "…That way, you could conserve gas… and you have the same destination."

Kanata sighs, "Okay…" he nodded and then he went in his car. "…Bye… Miyu let's go."

"…Uh, sure…" Miyu said as she went in through the passenger side. She looks at the open window and waves at Yune, "…I'll see you later…"

Miyu rubs her temple… she feels that she would regret angering the head maid. As her superior, she had to do whatever tells her to do. 'Just my luck!' Miyu looks at Kanata, 'Well, I do have _someone _to vent my anger… Kanata Saiyonji, my stress toy! **GYAHAHAHAHA!**!' Miyu laugh in her mind. And with that Miyu and Kanata left the Saiyonji Mansion, towards the Heiomachi University.

* * *

"…Now what do we have here…?" Yune said as she was cleaning the Housho's office, and within, she saw a brown envelope. When she opens it she almost dropped it, her eyes widen.

_This a signed contract upon agreement stating that, Kanata Saiyonji, 18, will be married to Christine Hanakomachi, 18, at Age 20… _Yune's mind became blurry and so she did not read the rest of the letter…

* * *

**OHAYO**!

I love twist! I don't want my readers to predict what happens next! Hehehe. Anyway, I feel good writing nowadays… I didn't ask for reviews too and yet I am happy! Thanks for my fan, **winry rocabell**.

_Don't Chew ME! I support Miyu x Kanata, but I don't like bashing! Anyway, enjoy my fics! Have a nice day to all! _–Hiroyuki11


End file.
